


GLAD I MET YOU

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad parent Lewis Snart, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Hurt/Comfort, I really don't know how to tag, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Barry is now in college. He meets Len. Love happens. Easy right? Nah! Don't think so!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoeNeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeNeal/gifts).



> Hi guys!!! I am back with a new fic!!! This is an AU..so I did make a looooot of changes in my fic!!! I have changed ages of all characters to fit in my story.  
> Len 18  
> Barry 16  
> Lisa 17  
> Mick 19  
> Cisco 17  
> Caitlin 16  
> I have never done this before so if u find any mistakes please be free to point out!!!  
> Enjoy :-)))

Sixteen year old Barry Allen woke up at the sound of his alarm clock buzzing with his favourite tune. He groaned and rolled on his side left arm reaching to shut off the alarm. He didn't want to wake up yet and leave his warm and comfortable bed. He pulled his covers up to his head and was about to get back to sleep when he heard a loud knock on his door.

"Hey Barr! Wake up!" The pounding increased with the voice.

Barry sighed. He recognised the voice. It was his foster father Joe. He wasn't a kid anymore but Joe had a habit of waking him up every morning since he had started to live with him and Iris.

"You better be decent kid! I am coming in!" Joe warned Barry

Barry scoffed "Like me being not decent has ever stopped you"

Joe barged in his room coming closer to the bed. He started pulling covers "Come on lazy head. Today is your big day!"

"Yeah I know" Barry said half heartedly and sat up in his bed. Of course today was a big day. It was his first day in college...first day! It meant new teachers, new students and maybe even new bullies. Barry was really nervous about it. He had his share of bullies in his school. It was never a pleasant memory. And because of this he coudn't even sleep properly whole night. His mind drifted to only one thing...Bullies.

Joe sensed his doubts.He always knew what was bothering him.He knew Barry was bullied a lot in school and he was too afraid and naive to stand up for himself. Joe came closer and sat next to Barry. He wrapped his arm around him "It's gonna be okay kiddo! I know you are nervous about your first day. But trust me as time goes you will have the best life experience" 

"I hope you are right" Barry said in a small voice as if still not convinced.

"Look we will take a small step. Just get ready and come down. Iris and Eddie are waiting downstairs for you" Joe tried to coax him.

Hearing Iris name Barry smiled widly "Iris is here? Wait..I will get ready in a minute" with that Barry ran towards the bathroom.

Joe smiled.Iris and Barry were best friends. He remembered the day when Barry's parents died in a car accident. He was just eleven years old and Joe was his God father. So he decided to adopt Barry. From that day on Barry was a part of his family. Iris was five years older to him but they shared amazing friendship bond together. They told secrets to each other and had many late night talks. Now fifteen days ago Iris was married to Eddie. He was a colleague of Joe who worked with him at CCPD.They had planned a honeymoon to Paris. 

Joe knew Barry was missing his best friend. He just hoped high school will bring some new friends in his son's life.

When Barry came downstairs he immediately went and hugged Iris "It's so good to see you again Iris"

"You too Barr" Iris hugged back. 

"What are you two doing early morning? I thought you guys are going to Paris" Barry asked while giving a hug to Eddie

"Well ....our flight has time so we thought wishing you good luck on your first day" said Eddie

Barry smiled "Thank you guys. It means a lot"

Joe picked up Barry's breakfast bag and handled it to him "Let's get moving Barry. Don't wanna be late"  
Barry nodded "Hey...best of luck Iris...Eddie don't forget to send pictures"  
Iris laughed "Will do Barr!See you soon. Bye"

Joe drove Barry to college "Good luck kid" Barry got out of the car and took a deep breath "Thanks Joe. I will see you in evening". Joe then pulled his car out and went to his station.

Barry slowly and cautiously took a step inside.He saw it was a two storey building with three hallways on first floor. As he walked inside catching his bag close to his chest he saw there were small hallways leading to Cafe, Auditorium and Gym. He wondered where was principals office. He was suppose to meet him as he was a new admission. 

Barry saw the main hallway was practically swarming with students. Some were chatting, some were taking notes, some were clicking selfies. He thought of asking someone where was principals office but went against it. What if they made fun of him or bully him. He was a fresher. Fresher always get bullied. 

He was so engrossed in his thoughts when he bumped into someone "I am sorry..so sorry...I wasn't looking..I..

"Chill dude! No big deal!" Said the boy Barry bumped while he adjusted his school bag.

Barry looked at the boy infront of him. He was no more tall than him. Wore a blue T shirt and black jeans. He also had a long hair that was reaching his shoulders. What Barry found funny was that the boy had a lollipop in his mouth. He almost laughed at him but controlled himself.

"Hello...back to earth" said the lollipop boy

Barry blinked his eyes. He felt he was staring at boy for long time. He ducked his head and blushed "Sorry"

"Are you a fresher?" Asked the boy. Barry immediately felt his heart racing. Why was he asking? Was he a senior who wanted to bully him. But then again he thought..how can a guy hurt you when he has a lollipop in his mouth.

"Ye..Yeah..I am actually looking for principals office" Barry said carefully.

"It's right side at end of this corner next to Art class" the boy said as if he was living in this college for his whole life.

Barry relaxed. This guy seemed nice "Thanks ah..

"The name is Cisco.. Cisco Ramon" he held out his hand for Barry

"Barry Allen"

"Good to meet you Barry Allen. I knew you were a fresher. It's written all over your face" Cisco said smiling

"What do you mean it's written on my face"

"You know..the basic signs...you are chewing your lip...catching your bag as if only lifeline left in the world..taking slow steps before you walk" Cisco explained while licking his lollipop.

Barry smiled "You are quite an observer Cisco"

"Duh! I am genius. I do take extra classes in psychology. Which class are you in?"

"I am all in for science and technology. I love physics" Barry said cheerfully

"Dude! We are in same class! This is gonna be awesome. But remember what they say my friend "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy"

Barry laughed "It was nice meeting you Cisco. I will go meet the principal"

"Let me walk with you. In that way I will tell you all the Do's and Don't of this college" Cisco was already pulling Barry with him

Barry felt such relief in his heart. He had met a nice guy on his first day who wasn't a bully. May be high school will not be as bad as he thought. 

After walking for few minutes and chatting with Cisco they arrived at the office. "My work here is done Barry. It's next to that class" Cisco pointed towards the door.

"Thanks Cisco! Thank you for helping me on my first day" Barry said honestly

"Don't thank me dude! You do have that kinda face"

"What face?"

"I -want -to -help -you -whether- you -like- it -or -not- face"

Barry laughed out loud "Bye Cisco!" He turned around heading towards the office when Cisco called him "Hey Barry!"

Turning to Cisco Barry asked "Yeah?"

"I will catch you up in cafeteria. You still have to know about the Do's and Don't of this college" 

Barry backpedadled and said "You make them sound like a life and death situation Cisco!"

"BARRY WATCH OUT!!" Cisco yelled at him

Barry turned and he collided with solid hard muscle. He stumbled a few steps back lost his footing and fell on his ass hard on the floor. His bag flew from his hands and landed near Cisco's feet. He felt dazed for a moment and tried to see whom he had crashed with. 

What he saw made his heart froze. A big blue shiny eyes were staring at him. Wait a minute he wasn't staring...he was glaring at him. Like...like he will murder Barry with his eyes only.

Barry shuddered. May be college will not be best in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for lovely comments and kudos. U guys make my day awesome.  
> This chapter contains past child abuse and mention of drugs.  
> Sorry for any mistakes and thank you for reading!!  
> Enjoy :-)))

Leonard Snart was mad! Okay...not mad but furious!! Today was not his day. He just had a heated argument with his father. Father...this word may mean the world to all children. Father...the one who took care of their kids and their needs. Father who was suppose to be a role model in your life. But to Len ....it was a nightmare. Living with his father was a never ending nightmare. Lewis Snart was middle age man who had no idea how to love his family. He does small thefts to feed his two children.He is a hot headed man who didn't know when to stop once he started his assault on his children. His wife Maria Snart died giving birth to Len's sister Lisa. From then on Lewis always took his frustration on the kids. Len was sure the man was capable of killing. He learned that because one day his father beat the crap out of him only because Len had forgotten to put the milk in the fridge. Lisa was five years old playing with his brother. Lewis entered his house in drunken state and started calling names to the girl. He even slapped her and locked her in a dark basement. Len came running to her aid but Lewis kept a tigh hold on him. Len bit hard on his father's hand and pushed him with full force. Lewis stumbled backwards and hit his head on the wall. He got a deep gash on his forehead. This was not over. Lewis was blinded with rage. He threw Len on the hard floor and kicked in his stomach. Afterwards Len too was locked in the basement. No food was served that day. One good thing came out of this incident was that Lewis never once laid a finger on Lisa. Len made sure he would protect his sister at all cost. Len wanted to leave his father. He really wanted to. But he was still a minor.He thought of Lisa. He had to be an adult to gain his sister's custody. He coudn't leave Lisa. Len knew many kids run away from their houses all the time. But he also knew Lewis would find them anywhere in the planet. No matter how strong he would be from outside, Len was still scared of his father. Maybe one day he would be free. Lewis had one wild card with him. His sister Lisa. He used her to threaten Len that if he would not help him in his thefts, Lewis will sell or even kill her sister. Today Lewis again asked Len to participate in his heist. Len tried to stand up for himself. He never liked doing his father's dirty work. He hated stealing and betraying people. So when Len said he needed an out this time,Lewis slapped him on his face. Len had to agree with him in the end.

Len was in his last year of college. He coudn't figure out why his father paid for their fees. May be because he didn't want to deal with them as much as possible or maybe Lewis still had some humanity left on his cold blooded heart. 

When both siblings entered the college Len saw their gang waiting for them. His gang included Mick Rory. A year older to him as he was a drop out from his previous college.He was hot headed guy well known for his temper. Mick was the first person who had saved Len from a bully when Len was a fresher. Since then they had become best friends. In fact Mick was the only person knew about Lewis. 

Second member was Mick's girlfriend Caitlin. She was much mature than her age. Her calm and caring personality made her way to Mick's heart. Len would say it was case of "Love at first sight". Both were opposite in nature. If Mick was fire Caitlin was Ice. But as the saying goes "Opposite attract each other".

Third was Hartley Rathaway. He was reckless boy who always liked to play pranks on teachers and students. Len didn't like him much in his group but since no one made friends with him, Len thought he would come handy one day. 

Lisa invited herself to the gang.

They called themselves "The Roughes"

Mick saw Len coming "Len you gotta hear this man!"  
"A very good morning to you Mick" said Lisa cheerfully. Mick rolled his eyes "There is nothing good about this morning Lisa"

Len frowned with the seriousness of Mick's voice "What happened?"  
"Patrick bought drugs today ...Again Len" Mick said in rough voice. Len pursed his lips together "Are you sure?"  
Caitlin who was standing next to Mick said "Yes Len. I just saw him fifteen minutes ago. He went to backyard of our college with two other boys"  
Hartley rubbed his hands together "Someone needs to be taught a lesson"  
"No Hartley! We are not gonna beat anybody" Caitlin spoke nervously.  
"We could talk to principal" suggested Lisa. Mick scoffed "That old man will never listen to us. Hates us"  
"That's because you always get involve in a fight...literally everyday" Lisa punched him lightly on his arm. Caitlin laughed "She is right Mick"  
"Okay so what are we gonna do...someone has to stop him" asked Hartley  
Len thought for a moment and then said "Let's go!". Mick had a huge smile on his face "I love when you say that"  
"Lisa..Caitlin...stay here! We will be back soon" Len Mick and Hartley then moved towards the backyard. As they reached Len saw Patrick selling a white packet to some junior kid. Anger bolied through Len. He might not be able to do much against Lewis but there was no way Len was stand and watch this happening. 

The trio confronted Patrick. He denied and told the Roughes to leave. One argument led to another and soon it started into a massive fight. One of the student passing by informed the principal. The fight was broke by teachers and the principal.

Now Len Mick and Hartley were standing in his office with some bruises on their face. "What were you thinking Mr Snart? This kind of behaviour will not be tolerated in my college!" The principal, Mr Andrew shouted at them.

"That punk was selling drugs! Don't you see that!" Mick roared to him. Len held his hand out to Mick's chest "Easy Mick! Let the good principal talk"

"You boys should have come to me first before taking matter in your hands" 

"Yeah right! Like you would have believed us" argued Hartley

Mr Andrew sighed "Look I have already expelled Patrick and his two friends"

"Good decision Sir" cheered Hartley but got a glare from the principal. "You three will have to face punishment"

Mick raised his voice "Are you kidding me! Why should we get punished?"  
"Oh! Let's see...for one you broke college regulations...second not coming to me with the matter...thirdly back talking to your principal...should I continue Mr Rory?"

Len spoke calmly "That won't be necessary Sir. We accept our punishment"

"Good! You three will be given detention for five days. Report to me everyday before you leave. Got it?"

Len and Hartley nodded while Mick gave a glare to Mr Andrew. "You may leave now. Go back to your classes"

They made their exit from his office. As Len was coming out he saw a boy back pedalling towards him. Was this new way of walking. He was in no mood for playing games. Len thought about giving a warning but was a second late when the said boy turned and crashed against him. He saw him stumbling few steps back and landing hard on the floor.

Len saw the boy on the floor. His green hazel eyes boring into his blue ones. Len felt his heart race, he didn't knew why but kept his calm. He blinked and gave the boy his cold icy glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I know you guys were waiting for their first meeting but I had a put Len's background before we move further. This chapter got long and I was super tired. I will post the next chapter soon!!!  
> Please review if you liked this chapter :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! Hope you enjoy their first meeting as much I enjoyed writing it!!! Warning for abuse in last part.  
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry was in heaven. He died and he was in heaven. He could swear the guy standing above him was an angel. Barry eyed the boy's features. His blue eyes broad shoulders shafty lips. He wore black long sleeve T shirt and tight dark blue jeans. Barry saw a tattoo on his neck that went down his T shirt. Maybe one day he might be able to see where it ended.Though Barry felt intimated by the boy's cold stare he coudn't help thinking what would happen if he could just kiss those lips once "Too soon Barry" he scolded himself.

Cisco who saw the grand colliding/collapsing thing, ran to Barry and helped him from the floor "Hey! Are you alright?"

Barry who was day dreaming about the boy infront of him snapped out of his thoughts hearing Cisco "Yeah..yeah I am fine"

Cisco turned to Len "Sorry Leonard. He wasn't looking...right Barry?" he nudged Barry with his elbow.

Barry who was still staring at Len said the first thing came out of his mouth "You are HOT!!"

Len smirked. His anger melting to zero degrees as the adorable boy spoke to him. He didn't know why he was able to cool down so easily. 

A second later Barry realised what he just said and his right hand flew to his mouth.

"Always glad to meet a fan" Len was still smirking at Barry. Mick scoffed from behind. Hartley was more interested in the fact that this kid was definitely a junior. Maybe a fresher. He loved teasing and playing pranks on them.This kid was going to be his next target.

Barry who was still holding hand to his mouth muffled an apology to Len "I m orry"

Len came a step closer to him and Barry's heart raced to 120km/ hr. Len gently grabbed his wrist and removed Barry's hand from his mouth "You were saying?"

"I ...I am so sorry...I didn't mean...what I said before...I mean not that you are not hot...you are gorgeous...No...I mean...sorry" Barry's hand found his mouth again.

Cisco grabbed Barry's elbow "Dude!"

"Cute!" Len said amused

Caitlin and Lisa came running towards them. Lisa gave a quick glance at Cisco and moved to Len. 

"Are you guys alright" Caitlin was first to ask. 

"Yeah Doll! We are fine. Patrick got expelled" Mick ran his hand on Caitlin's arm

"Good riddance" said Lisa

"Yeah but still we got five days detention. It's about time the old man retires" grumbled Hartley

"What? That's not fair. We should talk to principal" Lisa was already walking to the office. Len grabbed her arm stopping her "Relax little Sis! Don't need to make matters worse. It's only a detention. We will be fine"

Lisa tensed "Sure about this? Father asked you to meet after college hours...remember" she wispered to him. Instantly Len felt a shiver run through his body. Lewis was waiting for him. He will not be happy when he hears about his detention. 

"I will handle it! You stay out of it. Got it?!"

Lisa glared at his brother but stayed quiet. She was getting scared thinking what his father would do when Len wouldn't show up in the evening.

"Let's go!" Mick said aloud

Len then saw Barry was still holding hand to his mouth. His smirk was back again "Nice meeting you...

Barry did not answer. He didn't trust his voice. He knew if he opened his mouth again he would surely start blabbering. Cisco moved his eyes back and forth between them and decided to answer for Barry " Barry...he is Barry Allen"

Barry nodded at Len. Len smiled "Leonard Snart! You can call me Len" with that he extended his hand out for Barry to shake. But Barry stood frozen to his place. Len frowned. He pulled his hand back and that exact moment Barry's hand left his mouth to meet Len's hand but his hand landed on Len's crotch. Len jerked a step back. 

Barry's eyes widened. He coudn't believe he just did that. He just wished the earth would open up and swallow him "Oh my God! I am so sorry...I didn't mean to touch it....I mean that...I mean I was just shaking your hand...but you pulled back...my hand just went to your...part" Barry wispered last word. He really shouldn't have taken his hand from his mouth.

"You are weird kid" Mick said while making a face. He pulled Len with him "Let's go to our class Len"

Len followed Mick not looking at Barry anymore. Both girls giggled their way out. 

"What's wrong with you man!" Cisco asked Barry

Barry's heartbeat slowly returned back to normal. He groaned as he remembered what he said and did with Len. Was he actually about to touch his dick?? Barry banged his head lightly on the wall "Aaargh....somebody kill me ...now! I swear no one will press charges"

Cisco laughed "So seeing your reaction towards Leonard, I am guessing you are gay?"

Barry nodded and looked away from Cisco as if he was ashamed. He thought Cisco will be mad or make fun of him.

"Hey Barry! Relax man. I have no issues here with you being gay" Cisco said reassuringly.

Barry smiled "So who was he? Do you know him?" pointing at the hallway where Len went with others.

"Remember what I said about "Do's" and "Don't" of this college? Leonard falls under "Don't" category" 

Barry pouted "But why? He seemed nice guy! Oh wait a minute...Is he straight?" 

"Oh he is totally gay. But a bad influence. I have heard many rumours about him and believe me non of them are good. They call themselves Rogues" Cisco warned him.

"Rogues? What kind of name is that?" Barry asked amused

"Look why don't you meet our principal and then we will talk about it. I will meet you in cafe after one hour"

"Okay!" Barry said goodbye and finally was able to meet his principal. 

After an hour as decided Barry was in cafeteria. He scanned the place and blushed when he saw Len sitting with his friends. He wanted so badly to meet him again. He wanted to get to know him. Maybe he was starting to have feelings for him or was it just a crush? "Easy Barry...this is your first day!"he muttered to himself. Cisco might have warned him to stay away from Len but his brain and heart was playing a war within itself. Mind said "Proceed with caution" and his heart said "Proceed with love and care". In the end he said "Hell with the brain...it's not like his brain ever listens to his heart anyway". 

Barry came out of his mental rant and thought of meeting Len again. He would start with apologising to him for his dumb behaviour. His eyes roamed where Len was sitting but the chair was empty. His other friends were there but Len was gone.

When Barry entered the cafe Len saw him immediately. It was like his sixth sense started buzzing saying him to turn around and look at Barry. Len felt giddy seeing the green hazel eyes again.He didn't know why but he getting attached to the new boy. And to say he was laughing on Mick for falling for Caitlin on first sight. He was glad no one noticed but Barry's fingers did brush slightly against his crotch. Len shivered. Why was he feeling this way? He had just met Barry and now he felt a strong connection towards him. Len felt scared for a moment. He wasn't suppose to be in a relationship, not when he was still with his father. No one was suppose to know about his father. He coudn't get involve with Barry. This will never end good. The longer he stayed near Barry the more he wanted him. So he just did what was best for them. Len excused himself and left cafeteria. 

Barry's heart hurt a little when he saw Len had left. Of course why would Len be interested in him. He was just a normal looking weird guy who coudn't even talk in straight line. Who's gonna like you Barry! You screwed yourself acting so immature. He sighed. So much for his first college crush.

Cisco then met Barry and told about the members of rogues. He still wasn't sure how Len was the bad guy. Sure rest of kids thought he was rough and tough and acted like he was some kind of mob leader but Barry was sure there was much more to that story.

After college got over Barry came home. Joe was already in kitchen. Barry sniffed and took in the delicious smell. He threw his bag on couch and made his way to kitchen "God! That smells great Joe!"

Joe smiled looking at his son "I made your favourite Pasta! It's almost ready". Barry's hand flew into the pan and had his first bite "Can't wait Joe! This is so good" feeling the hot sensation in his tongue

Joe laughed and poured the rest of steaming pasta in a plate "Dig in and go slow..it's still hot!". Barry smiled and hungrily munched on them. 

"So...how was your day kiddo"

"Great Joe...really great" Barry unconsciously smiled thinking of Len

"As in college great .....or guy great?" Joe asked raising his eyebrow

Barry looked up from his plate shocked "How do you know me so well Joe". He then blushed at Joe's statement.

"What kinda of father am I if I don't know my son" Joe said as if it was so obvious thing.

Barry's heart filled with warmth. Joe was perfect father picture. He was always there for him. He was there for him when Barry had nightmares and would stay with him until he fell asleep..he was there for him when Barry fell from a tree and broke his leg...he was there for him when Barry had his first shave and when...

"Barr! You okay?" Joe shook him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah Joe! I am great....because you are great. Thank you for being there for me...for everything" Barry said honestly

"You are stuck with me kiddo! Whether you like it or not"

Barry laughed out loud remembering similar words said to him earlier by Cisco. Joe was definitely the best father.

AT LEN'S HOUSE

Len was thrown across the hall, his back hitting hard against the wall behind. Lewis was very mad. Len could see his father's veins bulging out from his forehead. Len feared for his safety. Lewis gulped down rest of the whiskey and made his way towards Len. The boy flinched but Lewis pulled his short hair and making him look in his eyes "You good for nothing idiot! You were suppose to meet me in the evening. We had a job to do. Where the hell were you!" Lewis roared in his ears.

Lisa who was standing not far sobbed. She spoke in watery voice "Please father! It's not Len's fault. He...he got an detention today". Lewis got up and gave a vicious kick to Len's stomach. 

"No! Stop! Lisa cried begging to his father "Please stop!"

Len doubled with pain on the floor. His body felt as if it was splitting in half. The pain in his stomach was getting worse. He faintly heard his sister asking Lewis to stop. He wanted to get up. He wanted to say to Lisa that he was fine but the damn pain was keeping him pinned to the floor.

"Hah! Excuses! You stupid kids always give excuses for not helping me" Lewis made his way to her and Lisa took a step back. "Go! Go to your room now!" shouted his father.

"No! I will not go!" Lisa answered back in her trembling voice. 

"What did you say?" Lewis glared at her. He took a step towards her but Len had got up from the floor and shakily made his way towards them. He quickly stood between his father and Lisa "Don't touch her! I don't care what you do to me...but if you lay one finger on her I swear on my dead mother it will be your last day on earth!"

Lewis glared at Len. He saw the fierce protective look on his son and for first time he was a bit frighten. But he coudn't let his son have the satisfaction of scaring him so he changed his tactics "Fine! Have it your way! Next time you disobey me ....it will be the last day of you kids on earth" 

"Deal! Now leave us alone" 

Lewis turned his back and walked towards his room. "No food for you brats tonight" he shouted at them not even sparing a look.

Lisa hugged his brother and cried. Len felt a tear escape his eye. Lewis was definitely the worst father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Back with new and long chapter!! All mistakes are mine. Enjoy :-)))

Len wasn't able to attend college for next week. Apparently Lewis did manage to crack one of his ribs when he hit him. He didn't want teachers and other students to ask him questions about his injury so it was best to stay home. Meanwhile Barry and Cisco became close friends. Both spend most of their time together when they did not have their classes. Barry was glad he found a friend beside Iris. 

After a week Mick saw Len enter the college and go to his locker.He followed him and saw Len wince in pain when he tried to get his books from bottom shelf. 

"Hey! Let me get that for you" Mick picked up his books and handed them to Len.

"Thanks" Len rubbed his ribs. Anger flared in Mick's body. He growled "That meniac hit you again right?" Len didn't answer. "Fine! I will go meet him and show who's got the big muscles" Mick pointed his finger at Len.

Mick was protective of his friend.When Len was there to protect Lisa form his evil father there was no one to protect him. One day when Mick accidentally saw bruises on Len's body after their gym class, he confronted about them. At first Len denied to speak anything but Mick threaten to take it to principal. Len gave up and confessed about his father and his crimes. Mick had asked Len to take the matter to police but Len was too scared of his father. From then on Mick made a promise to himself to look out for Len.

Len sighed "Mick, I don't need you to get involved. You don't know him. He will hurt you"

"Don't care! I will fire his ass before he lays a finger on me" Mick said confidently

"Sure! But not today. I just want this year to get over. After that me and Lisa will be free of him" said Len

"Do you think he will leave you at peace knowing you won't work for him anymore?"

"I know it won't be easy Mick! But atleast the law will be on my side! Len said hopefully. "We will have to wait until then"

Mick didn't like to wait but since Len told him not to interfere he had no choice but to agree with him. They attented next two classes and now were walking through the hallway when Len suddenly remembered he hadn't seen Hartley anywhere "Where's Hartley? Did he not come today?"

Mick smiled cunningly "Don't worry about him. He's gonna go after new kid....what's his name...Harry?"

Len frowned "Barry?"

"Yeah Barry! Hartley said about welcoming him to our college" Mick grinned at him. 

Len tensed. He should have known Hartley would go after Barry. "Where is he?"

"No idea! But we do have gym class now. If he decides to come we can catch him there!"

Len nodded.Forgetting his pain he ran towards the gym class mentally hoping he was not late.

MEANWHILE IN GYM CLASS

Barry got out of his gym shorts and wore back his jeans. His next period was not before an hour so he thought getting something from cafeteria.

Hartley who was planning to get Barry from beginning of the morning found his opportunity as he saw gym teacher going out of his class. He did his homework and knew Barry had gym class.Hartley saw Barry was still changing. He quickly followed his teacher who had gone for a bathroom break. Luckily for him no one was there so he came with slow footsteps,locked the door from outside and made his way back to gym class.

Barry packed his bag and hung it around his shoulder. He saw next class students were already coming in. As Barry was about to step outside his way was blocked by Hartley "Going so soon!"

Barry saw the boy infront of him.He had seen him somewhere...where...where...wait a minute..he was with Len. Barry peeped above Hartley's shoulder but he coudn't see Len. He gulped. What did this guy want with him. He found his voice loud enough to say "Hi"

Hartley didn't say anything but kept his steady gaze on Barry. He was enjoying the fact that he hadn't even started yet and the boy was already fidgeting on his feet. After a moment he spoke "You are a fresher right?"  
Barry nodded. "Myself Hartley your Senior. I am here to welcome you" Hartley folded his arms. 

Barry's heart skipped a beat. He was well aware of the word 'welcome you'. Seeing some students come near them he felt fear spike in him. They were now surrounding him and Hartley. Barry felt their eyes piercing him right through his skin. He didn't like this feeling. 

"You have to pass a test" Hartley said loud enough to break Barry out of his thoughts. Barry was sweating. All familiar scenario playing infront of him. He felt like he was in school again. His heart pounded in his chest. He just wanted to run away and never come back. He asked in a small voice "What...what test?"

Hartley laughed "It's really simple junior! You are a physics student right?" Barry nodded clutching his bag tightly. "So tell us what is physics?"

"What?" Barry asked confused

"Do you have a problem in hearing...junior?" mocked Hartley. "I said what do you mean by physics?"

Barry felt cold. He knew if didn't answer there was no way Hartley was gonna let him go. He decided to answer him so he could leave as soon as possible. "Ah...physics is natural science that involves the study of matter and it's motion and behaviour through...

"Wait! Stop! ordered Hartley "I didn't catch a word you said. Can you repeat?"

Barry nodded "Physics is natural science that involves the study of matter and...

"I am sorry ...what was before matter? I completely lost it. One more time...from beginning" Hartley faked a smile enjoying himself.

"Physics is natural science that involves the study of matter and it's motion and ....

Hartley laughed stopping him "Can you hear anything he says?" he asked his fellow students. All fearing Hartley just shook their heads. "See! No one can hear you kid. Again! Louder this time!"

Barry closed his eyes. He felt humiliated. How was he suppose to get out of this one. Soon he felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

"Aww...are you crying? Do you want me to call mommy?" Hartley laughed, his fellow classmates joinning him. 

Barry coudn't take it anymore. He had to get out of here. Building some courage he tried to run past Hartley. Seeing this the older boy reacted quickly and caught Barry's arm tightly with his hand. He squeezed his arm hard enough to leave bruise."Did I ask you to leave?". Barry gasped in pain "Please let me go!"

"But why?" Hartley pouted. "You haven't said your definition yet"

"ENOUGH!" roared a voice from behind.

Len ran as if he was running a marathon. He had to get to Barry. He knew Hartley found pleasure in harassing freshers but this time he didn't want Barry to be his victim. Len felt protective of Barry even though they had literally just met a week ago with one time conversation. 

When Len neared gym class he was panting. His lungs were burning. But what he saw made his blood boil. Barry was surrounded by Hartley and fellow classmates. Some were laughing and some were whispering to each other. He took a look at Barry. Len saw he had his eyes closed and was trembling. Hartley was holding his arm tight enough to leave bruise. He gritted his teeth. How dare he hurt him. 

"ENOUGH!" he roared.

Hartley turned and saw Len standing at the entrance. "Hey Len! Come join the fun" he winked at him.

"Let him go! Now!" Len said in his cold voice leaving no room for argument.

Hartley immediately left Barry's arm. Barry ran towards Len and stood behind him. He took a deep breath. His heart was telling him he will be safe now.

Hartley laughed nervously "So what now Len? You are being a hero, rescuing damsel in distress?"

Len glared at him "Apologize to Barry!"

"What?" Are you kidding? his eyes going wide. 

"I said...say sorry to him!" 

"I am not going to say sorry to a junior! I was just playing around. No harm done" Hartley tried to argue.

"You crossed your line when you caught his arm. You know I don't appreciate physical assault" Len said coldly.

Barry who was standing behind Len listened to each word Len said.He hated being so weak and not being able to defend himself.He felt proud of Len that he stood up for him. But Hartley was Len's friend. He didn't want them to fight because of him.

Barry spoke between the two "It's ...okay! I am fine!"

"No! It's not okay Barry!" Len raised his voice "If you won't apologize, you will not like the consequences" he warned Hartley

Hartley thought for a moment. He coudn't fight Len who could easily overpower him. He decided to do as Len wanted "Fine! Have it your way! I apologise to him!" 

"He's name is Barry!" Len said smirking

Hartley glared at Barry. Now he was the one being humiliated in front of his classmates. All because of a junior.Taking a deep breath and faking a smile Hartley said "I am sorry Barry!"

Barry gave a small smile saying he had forgiven him. 

"From now on you will not harass or bully anybody....ever! Am I clear?" 

Hartley rolled his eyes "Crystal clear Len! Let me start with unlocking our sir from the bathroom" he left hurriedly giving his last glare at Barry.

"Get going! What are you looking at! The shows over!" Len barked to all the students. He then turned to face Barry. Len saw a light bruise forming on his arm. He felt guilty not coming earlier "I am sorry"

Barry blinked at Len. Why was he saying sorry. He was the one who was suppose to be sorry. He was weak and let Hartley bully him. Barry was about to apologise but Len was gone within a second. He tried to follow him but the guy was fast.

Where did Len go? Barry kept looking around the hallways until he came across a dark corridor. He hadn't seen this before. Muffled sounds were coming from that area. Barry slowly moved forward to see what those noises were. 

When he came close Barry's eyes widened at the sight in front of him "Oh my God!" He squeaked out loud. Right there were Cisco was making out with a girl...not just any girl...one and only sister of Leonard Snart. 

The couple turned around shocked. They quickly straighten their clothes. Cisco ran his hand through his hair "Hey Barry!" he chukled nervously.

"What the hell is going on here" Barry asked sounding confused. He never thought Cisco would be seeing Len's sister.

"This is not what it looks like man! I can explain it" 

"For real! I am not naive Cisco! I saw you too making out!" Barry was not mad at him but he thought atleast his friend would have told him about it. 

Cisco opened his mouth then closed it, not knowing what to say to his friend. He should have told him about Lisa.

"You said Len falls under Don't category. Does his sister fall under Do's ?" Barry gestured towards Lisa with his hands

"Look Barry! Calm down okay! I was gonna tell you. Even Leonard doesn't know about us" 

"Of course" Barry scoffed

Lisa who was quite the whole time spoke "Come on Barry! You can't tell Len about us. He would burry Cisco to his grave. Alive!"

"But why? I am sure he will understand" 

"He will never understand!" Cisco raised his voice "What do you want me to say? Like Hello Leonard Snart ....I love your sister, please accept me as your future brother in law"

Lisa gaped "You love me?"

"Of course I love you babe" Cisco closed his distance and kissed Lisa. After breaking from the kiss, Lisa had tears in her eyes "I love you too Cisco"

"Aww! You too are so cute" cooed Barry

"See! Now you wouldn't want cute couples to be killed right?" Cisco said while moving his hand around Lisa's waist.

Barry glared at him but grinned after a moment "Does that mean Len falls under Do's for me?" he asked innocently.

"Hah! As if my Do's and Don't will stop you from falling for Leonard" 

"You like my brother?" Lisa asked raising her eyebrow.

Barry blushed "Well....your brother is kinda...

"HOT!" Cisco and Lisa said together laughing.

"Well yeah!" Barry gave sheepish smile "He just saved me from Hartley"

Cisco frowned "Hartley? What happened?"

Barry then told them what happened earlier and how Len came to his rescue. 

"I am sorry man! Hartley can be a jerk sometimes"

Barry nodded "I am fine. I should go and find Len. Still have to thank him"

"Sure! Thank you for keeping this secret for now. We promise to tell him when the time is right" Cisco hugged Barry

Barry hugged back. He smiled at them and left searching for Len. At the end of the day Barry coudn't get hold of him. He sighed feeling sad and thought maybe tomorrow he will be able to meet him.

Hartley paced around his room fuming with anger. Len asked him to apologise to a junior! He had never done that before. Infact Len never interfered in any of his pranks before. So why today? And for whom? A junior? Hartley gritted his teeth. He could still feel the small laughs echoing when he said sorry to Barry. Barry! That kid will pay for this! He will make sure Barry pays for humiliating him in front of his classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth it!!! Please do tell on your reviews :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Here's a new chapter!!! I am still working on my writing skills so all mistakes are mine!!!  
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry had never been through such heartbreak in his life. The reason being Len. He avoided him for next two days. No matter how hard he tried, Len always excused himself and left for his classes. Now he was getting frustrated. If Len wanted to keep distance then why bother saving him from Hartley. Lisa tried convincing her brother but her efforts were in vain.The more he stayed away from Len the more his heart ached for him.

Len grabbed his books and laid on his bed. He took a deep breath. After successfully avoiding Barry for two days he thought it would make things better.But he felt awful seeing the hurt look on Barry's face.They could never be just friends.The invisible connection between them was more than friendship.The thought scared him deeply.He was afraid Barry would leave him the moment he knew about his father and the fact he helps him in his thefts. So why start a relationship that already had dead end.

Today at the end of third day Barry walked sulking around the hallway.Most of the students had left while he was waiting for Cisco.They were suppose to meet after Cisco's "special tutoring class" with Lisa. Barry smiled. He felt happy for them. Atleast someone got to spend time with the one they love. Whoa! Barry halted his thoughts. Did he....love Len? No! That coudn't be possible.Of course Len was tall dark and handsome who had shafty lips with great body.Good at heart.He did save him from Hartley.That doesn't mean I..I love ..oh God! He blushed closing his eyes..I am so screwed...

Barry suddenly bumped into someone pulling him out of his thoughts "Sorry! I wasn't looking!" his eyes moved to see the person. Hartley was standing with an annoyed look on his face.Barry felt the blood drain from his face.

No! Not again please! Barry thought.He looked around to see if Cisco had come but there was no one except them. "Look Hartley ..."

"Hey! Relax Barry! You look like you seen a ghost" laughed Hartley

"It's not that...I mean...you...I was.... Barry started rambling

"I know you are not happy to see me" Hartley interrupted him "but listen...I came here for two purpose. 

"What purpose?" Barry asked.

Hartley made his best fake puppy face "I am sorry for the other day.I had crossed my line. I... I want us to be friends if you have no problem with it"

Barry's eyes widened. He stared at him as if Hartley had grown two heads.

"Oh! I get it! You haven't forgiven me yet. It's okay...not your fault" Hartley turned around and smiled cunningly

Barry who was unaware of Hartley's true intentions called out "Wait Hartley! I ...I forgive you. We can be friends" 

Hartley jumped mentally "He is so naive...idiot!" Facing him he continued "Thank you so much Barry. You have a great heart...so friends?" he extended his hand

Barry accepted his hand shake "Friends!"

"And as a friend I have something for your heart. Well actually it's my second purpose of coming here"

"Really? What is it?" Barry asked with a amused look on his face

"Len!" Hartley began and Barry's heart thumped a beat faster. "He wants to meet you. Now!"

Hartley had been observing Barry for two days.He saw how the kid was always trying to get close to Len but got ignored everytime.The cat and mouse game played between the two was easily detectable.There was definitely something going.It was perfect for his plan.He would use Len to get his revenge against Barry.

"Now?" Barry asked surprised "Isn't it kinda late?"

Hartley pursed his lips together "I am just the messenger.If you don't want to see him, I will go tell him".

Barry was confused.Why did Len want to meet him after college hours.He could say no but his heart was again arguing with his mind. 

Cisco came around the corner and saw the two boys chatting. Coming closer he called out to Barry "Hey Barry!" and then turned to face the other boy "What are you doing here Hartley?"

"Damn! What was Cisco doing here! He could ruin my plan" Hartley thought angrily but put on a devish smile on his face "I came here to get Barry. Len wants to see him"

Cisco immediately got suspicious "Where's Leonard? Why did he send you to get him?"

Hartley gritted his teeth. He didn't say a word while controlling himself not to lash out at Cisco.That could spoil everything.

Sensing something fishy Cisco continued with his questions "And why now?After the day is over? What does he want?". Barry elbowed him for asking so many questions.

"What's with all the enquiry? Just say the word Barry. I will tell Len you don't wanna see him. Bye!" Hartley ignored Cisco and started walking away from the duo. He slowed his steps hoping Barry would stop him.

Barry coudn't let this happen. This may be his only chance to see Len. What if he says no and Len would never see him again "Wait! I am coming"

Cisco took Barry's arm and pulled him to a corner. "Dude! Are you crazy? Don't go. I am getting negative vibes from him"

"Relax Cisco! You worry too much. I can take care of myself"

"Let me come with you!" 

"What? No! I am going alone!" Barry was getting annoyed with his protective behaviour.

"But" Cisco tried again

"No! Cisco please! I really want to meet Len. Alone! You know how he is ignoring me for days.This might be my only chance. Please let me go!"

Cisco sighed "Okay! You can stop giving your puppy face! It actually works man!"

Barry smiled and hugged his friend "Thank you!"

"Please be careful" Cisco pulled away from him.

"Always!"

Hartley saw them whispering.He prayed Cisco would not be able to convince Barry.The kid was naive but Cisco was smart and witty.He was about to abort his plan when he heard Barry calling him. He smiled. 

"I am coming" Barry hurried his steps towards Hartley

"Great! Let's go then!" Hartley walked proudly in front with Barry following behind him. 

Cisco bit his lip.His instincts were screaming at him.They were on high alert.Something was wrong about the whole situation.What did Leonard want with Barry? Why now? What was so important that he coudn't wait till tomorrow? And most curious thing ...why send Hartley to get Barry? 

With heavy heart Cisco made his way out.He just hoped his intuitions were wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for stopping!!! The chapter was getting long so I split in two parts!! Next one should be up within two days!!  
> Please leave a review :-)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Let's see what Hartley has planned for Barry!! All mistakes are mine!!  
> Enjoy :-)))

Hartley walked around the backyard of the college. He was mentally patting himself thinking how easy it was to trap Barry. He swept his eyes carefully making sure they were alone. Finally he will get his revenge.

Barry who was blindly following Hartley frowned when they came to isolated backyard.Why did Len want to meet here.He felt uneasy in his stomach.Where was Hartley taking him? 

"Ah..Hartley ...where are we going?" he asked in a shaky voice

"There!" Hartley pointed towards opposite direction. "Len is waiting right there. Come on!" he pulled at Barry's wrist dragging him further

Barry followed stumbling behind Hartley "Wait! What's the hurry?"

Hartley didn't answer him instead kept pulling until they reached what looked like abandoned building with many rooms.They crossed the long hallway stopping to one particular room. Barry saw the door was closed and this section was far from the main building. It also smelled bad. Barry scrunched his nose "What is this place?"

"This building use to be boys hostel.The authorities recently builded a new one so now it's being used as storage rooms" Hartley explained to him

Barry hummed "Where's Len?"

"He is inside. Go talk to him!" Hartley pushed Barry towards closed door

"Are you sure?" Barry felt nervous and now he was regretting his decision. 

"Yeah just Go Barry!" Hartley nudged him more and Barry was opening the door. It made a loud screeching noise. He placed his right leg inside eyes scanning at the darkness of the room.As soon as he stepped inside Hartley pushed him on his back with full force. Barry fell forward landing hard on the floor.Before he could register what happened the sound of door clicking shut reached his ears.

Panic surged through his body. He quickly got up on his feet and ran towards the door "Hey! What's going on?...Hartley?" Barry kept twisting the door knob "Open the door" 

"Serves you right...junior!"Hartley laughed out loud.

Barry banged on the door "Please Hartley...open the door! This isn't funny!"

"Who said it's funny! This is my revenge. Because of you Len humiliated me infront all my classmates.You will have to pay for that" Hartley raised his voice loud enough for Barry to hear.

"But...but you said we are friends now"

Hartley scoffed "You are out of your mind if you ever thought we could be friends"

"I am sorry...please..I am sorry..let me out!" Barry pleaded with heavy voice

Hartley waved at the door "Good bye junior! Have a wonderful night" he laughed some more

Barry felt his heart drop to his stomach. Was Hartley really going to leave him?

"Don't worry! I will come and get you tomorrow morning....that is if you make it through the night" he giggled. 

"Hartley ...please don't do this!" Barry begged. He coudn't believe this was really happening. 

"One more thing kid! If you ever complain about me to anyone then I will make sure next time you won't live to tell your tale" Hartley threatened him. His voice laced with malice.

Barry got frightened at the threat. He didn't dare say a word. Soon he heard faint footsteps indicating his so called friend had left. He gulped with fear. How will he manage to survive till morning before Hartley would open the door. 

Taking cautious steps Barry shifted to his right. It was very dark so he reached out with his hand trying to find a switch. After searching for few seconds his fingers felt a board and he quickly pressed on the buttons. Unfortunately their was no power. 

Barry cursed mentally.What had he gotten himself into.Taking a deep breath he slowly moved few steps further into the dark room. Barry coughed inhaling the dust and tried to cover his mouth with his arm. Next thing he knew his chest collided with something. Hands coming on contact with it Barry guessed it was a cupboard. He relaxed a bit. Maybe he could find a torch or candle. He twisted the handle unlocking it. 

After few attempts Barry found what he was looking for. A torch! "Thank God! Please let it work!". He moved it from side to side and pressed on switch. It flickered few seconds slowly coming to life.

Barry took a breather. He lit the torch up and down and saw the room was very small with no windows. Spider webs decorated the room. There were many chairs and tables jumbled in middle of the room. Some were broken and some were newly wrapped. The cupboard where he found the torch was filled with used ledgers and notebooks. Many old and torn out boxes were kept in the corner. He could clearly hear night creature Crickets chirping in the background. Barry felt he was in some kind of creepy movie.

As if on cue Barry heard a noise. He jumped with fear "He .Hello?" Lifting the torch he moved it back and forth only to find a mouse running behind the pile of boxes. 

Barry felt stupid...he was stupid enough to believe in Hartley...stupid enough not to listen to Cisco and stupid enough to think Len would want to meet him...stupid how he was talking to himself. His mind was teasing his heart.."This was bound to happen when you don't listen to me!" 

Two hours had passed and Barry was getting tired. He thought of Joe. He must be worried sick for me.The torch twitched on and off indicating low battery. He pulled a chair and decided to rest for a while. His throat felt dry and stomach growled at him. After sometime Barry removed his jacket suddenly feeling hot. Small beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. His hands were shaking. Something was wrong. Barry thought he coudn't get enough air to breathe. 

Struggling to get up Barry felt his legs turn into jelly. He was suffocating. With no windows the room had sucked up all the oxygen. He rubbed his chest trying to soothe himself. The dust in the room was adding to his breathing problem. Panic again surged through his body. What if he coudn't make it through the night.

Terrified of his situation Barry made a run towards the door. He wanted out. Now! His chest started to hurt and made him wheeze when he tried to inhale. In all his heist Barry failed to see a sharp edge of a table. His leg got sliced right through the edge and Barry fell with a loud thud on the floor, torch flying out of his hand.

Barry stayed on the floor regaining his breath. He slowly got up and then pain erupted in his leg. Right hand went to touch his leg. It felt wet and sticky. Definitely blood. He fell back on the floor too tired to do anything about it. His drooping eyes fell on the door wishing someone would come to his rescue.Taking a huge gulp of air Barry felt darkness claim him successfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm..Hartley is mean!! What do you guys say?? Please leave a review :-)))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! New chapter aaaaand....sorry!!!  
> Enjoy:-)))

Joe anxiously paced around his living room. Looking at the clock for fifteenth time pass one hour he coudn't help but get worried about his son who hadn't shown up yet. Where was Barry? He should have been home hour ago. Joe didn't remember Barry saying anything about extra classes so that option ruled out. May be he went out with his friends. But he would have called me if that was the case. Joe regretted not getting a cell phone for Barry. 

A phone ring broke Joe out of his thoughts. He picked up his phone "Hello!"

"Hey dad! It's Iris! How are you?" Iris spoke in her cheerful tone

"Oh! Hey baby girl. I am fine. How's your trip going on?" Joe tried to sound normal hiding his worry

Iris giggled as Eddie came from behind and wrapped an arm around her waist "Great dad! We will be back in a week.The weather is awesome over here" 

"Good...good!" Joe eyed the clock again, his mind not fully with Iris

"Ah..Dad..Is everything okay?" her voice became serious

"Yes! Yeah..all good" Joe assured Iris

"Can I talk to Barry?" Iris could tell something was bothering his father. Maybe Barry would tell her the reason.

"He's...not here!" Joe closed his eyes, thinking of some excuse "He's...he's gone out with his friend. Will come late!" Joe lied to his daughter. He didn't want Iris to worry while she was enjoying her honeymoon. 

"Okay! I will call tomorrow. Say hi to him!"

"Sure baby. Look I gotta hang up. Have to make dinner. You know how soon Barry gets hungry. Food is his first priority" Joe tried to lighten the mood.

"That's our Barry! Are you sure everything is fine?" Iris tried again

"Of course! Don't stress your little head. You just enjoy your trip. I will ask Barry to call you back"

Iris said goodbye and hung up the call. She debated whether her father was telling the truth. He did sound worried. But then may be it was just her imagination. She would talk with Barry tomorrow and get to the matter.

Joe felt guilty that he had lied to his daughter. There was no point in worrying her. Barry will be home soon. Another twenty minutes passed and he had enough. He took double steps to the stairs and went straight to Barry's room. Joe thought since Barry didn't have a cell he must have written his friends number somewhere.

After going through few text books he found a number with name written beside it. Cisco! Joe dialed the number. It rang three times before he heard a voice "Hello?"

"My name is Detective West! Can I speak to Cisco!"

Cisco frowned. "Detective? Why would a detective call me....I didn't do anything"

"I am Barry's father. He wrote your number in one his book!You are his friend right? Is he with you?" Joe got into his cop mode

"Barry's father? Cisco thought for a moment "Oh! Mr West! Yeah..he is my friend but he is not with me"

Joe palmed his forehead "Barry isn't home yet after college. Do you have any idea where might I find him?"

Cisco's eyes widened. Dread pooled in his stomach. His intuitions were right. Something had gone wrong. He swore. He should have gone with his friend. He should have tried harder to convince him. Damn Barry and his puppy looks!

Cisco thought.. should he say about Hartley? But what if Barry actually was with Len? He had to confirm it first!.

"Hello? Are you there kid?" Joe raised his voice

"No...I..I don't know where he is! I am sorry sir! But I do know someone who might be able to tell us!" Cisco said each word carefully.

"Who is it? Can I have his number?" 

"Mr West..I can't give you his number but I promise to call you as soon as I find anything" assured Cisco 

"Is my son in trouble? Cisco closed his eyes "No sir! I am sure Barry is fine..let me call you back!" "Okay! I am counting on you son" Joe hung up the call.

Cisco made a quick call to Lisa. He didn't have Len's number so Lisa was best option. She picked up on second ring "Hey handsome! Miss me already?" 

"Is Leonard with you?" Cisco asked while he ran a hand through his hair

"What?" 

"I mean is Leonard home or is he out?"

"Why do you ask? Is everything alright?" Lisa got up from her bed when she heard Cisco's worried sound.

"Please check Lisa...it's important! Now!" Cisco ordered her

Lisa made her way to Len's room. She knocked twice and Len opened the door "Yeah! My brother is right here!"

"Put him on the call!" Lisa gave her cell to Len "It's Cisco...wants to talk with you" 

Len was staring at Lisa and wondering how did Cisco have his sister's number. He took the phone from her frowning "Ramon! Why do you have Lisa's number?"

Cisco huffed in frustration "Long story! Not the time Leonard! First you tell me where is Barry?"

"Barry? How am I suppose to know where he is" Len asked confused

"After college got over Hartley came with your message. He told Barry you wanted to meet him alone!" Cisco explained the situation

"What?" Len was baffled "I didn't send Barry any message"

"But he's gone with Hartley thinking you were going to meet him" 

"Where?" Len demanded.

"I don't know! I just got a call from his father saying Barry hasn't returned home yet!" Cisco frantically answered through his cell

Len pinched his nose and took a deep breath "Ramon I am telling you... I did not send anybody!"

"Oh my God! Then... Leonard I can tell you Barry is in trouble..please do something" Cisco pleaded

Len bit his lips.What was going on? What were Hartley's intentions? Why did he use his name? What if Cisco is right and Barry might actually be in trouble. No! He had to know if Barry was alright "Wait for my call!" Len hung up and thought his next move. 

He then dialed a number "Mick! It's me....meet me outside Hartley's house"

"Hartley? Why? Is everything alright? Mick was alert and ready to get into action if needed

"We have a problem to slove! Just me meet....I will explain!" He disconnected the call "Lisa will you cover for me...I need to take care of something"

Lisa nodded "I need full details when you return...got it?"

Len nodded and hugged his sister. He quietly made his way out wishing his father would sleep peacefully for rest of the night.

Ten minutes later Len met Mick outside Hartley's house. "What happened?" Mick asked. Len told him about Cisco's phone call. 

"I think it's time to pay Hartley a visit" Len glared at the house in front of him

Mick saw the concern and worry in his eyes for the new kid. Len's feelings towards Barry were growing strong even though he would never admit it. Now when it seemed the kid was in trouble he will make sure Len will get all the help needed. Mick immediately pulled his phone, thought of some excuse and called Hartley out. They waited for few minutes. Len was getting anxious. If Hartley had done anything bad to Barry he was gonna freeze him to death. 

"Hey guys" Hartley greeted his friends. Len's anger and his worry heightened when he saw Hartley. He charged at him catching him up with his collar "Where is Barry?" Len roared in his ears

Hartley's eyes widened. How in the hell did Len knew about his plan. He smiled nervously "Wh....what are you talking about Len? Who is Barry?" 

Mick pulled Len apart from Hartley "Let me ask the questions....I think my punches will jog his memory real quick" and without warning Mick flew his fist on boy's face. Hartley fell on the ground grunting. Mick took a step closer and Hartley feared for his life "Wait! Stop...I will tell you"

Mick grinned thinking "It always works"

Hartley told them about his plan that how he lured Barry to old hostel rooms... how he pushed him into the storage room and locked it "Len...I swear I was going to let me out in the morning"

Len was fuming "Are you crazy! How could stoop so low! You are out of our Rogues team...forever! If I ever see your face again you will regret being born in Central city" 

"Get out of our sights before we burn your ass down!" Mick growled at him

Hartley muttered an apology while getting up and ran back to his house. 

"I am going to get Barry out" Len was already on his bike. 

"You want me to come?" Mick offered

"No! I will take it from here. Thanks Mick!" Mick gave a nod and Len was off to the college.He reached as fast as he could, parked his bike and ran past the main building making his way through the backyard. 

Len's heart was speeding in his chest. He kept praying for Barry's safety. He reached the last room of the corridor panting heavily. Seeing the door was locked he twisted the knob but the door didn't open. Len slammed the door with his shoulder. When that didn't work either he kicked with full force. After few kicks the door flew open. The moment Len stepped in he was met with darkness. He could barely see anything infront of him. His nostrils were attacked with dust and lack of oxygen in the room "Barry! Can you hear me? It's Len!" He coughed and tried to breathe but it was getting worse every second. He blindly walked few steps ahead when his leg hit Barry's unconscious form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya!!!  
> Please review :-)))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you for reading. All mistakes are mine!!  
> Enjoy :-)))

Len felt something hit his leg. He hunched down and ran his hands on it. Realisation hit him at once. It wasn't something...it was a body. He could faintly see it was Barry's body! 

"Barry! It's Len..Are you okay?" Len tried shaking his shoulder but there was no response from the lad. Worry flared in him. Something was wrong. He checked for a pulse and was shocked when he coudn't find any. He had to do something. Thinking quickly Len gathered Barry in his arms and ran outside from the dark and suffocating room. He could work better in fresh air.

Len laid Barry down on the ground and tilted his head back to open the airway. He pinched his nostrils with his thumb and index finger and placed his mouth tightly over Barry's mouth blowing two quick breaths "Come on Barry! Breathe!" He started chest compression "1..2..3.. 4...5..and again blew into Barry's mouth.

"Don't die on me...please breathe!" Len tried again 1..2..3..4..5..but Barry didn't even flinch. Tears pooled in his eyes "BARRY BREATHE!" After his third effort Len was rewarded with a gasp from Barry. He saw the kid's back arched as he tried to inhale precious air. Barry coughed and Len helped him in sitting position. He ran a soothing hand over his back "Breathe...you are okay..Relax" he kept murmuring soft words until Barry's breathing slowed down.

It took a minute for Barry to access the situation. His mind flashed back to last few hours...him following Hartley...getting pushed into the dark room... not being able to breathe and then...darkness. Feeling a bit dizzy Barry turned to see the face of his savior and was met with a familiar blue eyes staring at him with concern.

"Len?...LEN!!" Barry threw himself on Len and hugged him tightly "You came..you came for me...Thank you so much...I....I was so scared" he felt tears falling from his eyes but he didn't care "It was so dark...thought I...I will never make out alive" and then Barry sobbed into the older boy's chest

Len held Barry in his arms letting the kid pore out his fears. He coudn't blame him, anyone would easily freak out in his situation. Hell! Even he was scared to death. After few minutes Len heard Barry quiet down to sniffles.

Barry looked up with tear strained eyes "How did you find me?" 

"Hartley!" Len spat the name as if it stung. He then told Barry about Cisco's phone call and how he and Mick confronted Hartley "Don't worry! He will never bother you again. I promise!"

Barry nodded slowly feeling safe again. But he still coudn't understand one thing. Why Len came to his rescue when he was avoiding him for three days in a row. He could have easily ignored Cisco's worry but he didn't. He came. Barry needed to know why? "Why did you come?" he asked in a small voice

Len pushed Barry away from his warmth "I....we..we should get going. Your father is worried about you" he stood up stretching his hand for Barry to take.

Barry frowned. Len was back to giving him cold shoulder. He was getting annoyed with this attitude. He just didn't know why Len was acting this way. Why come in cold night to save him and then act as if there is nothing between them.

He gritted his teeth and refused to accept Len's extending hand. Len pursed his lips. As soon as Barry rose to his feet he felt an excruciating pain in his leg "Aaah!" he lost his balance and was about to hit the ground when a pair of strong arms held him upright.

Len saw Barry crying out in pain and then falling . With quick reflexes Len caught him before he would kiss the ground "Barry? Are you hurt?"

"Shit!" Barry cursed. He had forgot about his leg and now the pain was getting worse. He shook his head "I am fine. It's nothing!" Barry didn't want Len's help as he was still mad at him. If Len was stubborn then he is yet to meet me.

Barry pulled himself out of Len's hold and took a step forward which proved to be a wrong move as his injured leg gave out again.

Len caugt him again and gently lowered him to the ground "Sit!" he ordered. Barry glared at him. His hand went to his injured leg. Len's eyes followed his hand and saw the ankle was covered in blood and was still oozing out of the wound..

The older boy took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around the wound. Barry hissed in pain and tried to pull his leg back but Len kept a tight hold on him "It needs stitches! We have to go see a doctor.Come on! I will take...

Barry cut him off before Len could finish his sentence "No thanks! I don't want to see a doctor.I will just go home"  
Len rolled his eyes. He got up placing one hand behind Barry's back and other under his knees and swiftly picked him up in bridal style. 

"What are you doing Len?! Put me down!" Barry was startled with this move. He fruitlessly struggled in Len's arms. His mind kept saying "Jump! Get out of his arms!" At the same time his heart argued back "No! Let me enjoy.Just a little while. He is so strong!"

Len smirked "I will put you down when we reach at the clinic. It's a deep cut and needs stitches Barry otherwise it will get infected! You can't even walk one step without falling so let me help"

"WHY DO YOU CARE?!" Barry yelled in Len's ears. 

Of course Len didn't answer. He kept walking with Barry in his arms. "What would I possibly say to him?" Len thought bitterly. Should he say he cared for Barry...should he say that every time Barry comes in front of him his heart starts beating wildly...should he say how much he was worried for him...should he say it nearly killed him when he saw Barry was not breathing...should he say he loved him!! No! He will never cross that path. Never!

Barry was hurt by Len's attitude. The silent treatment was killing me inside. He wanted to throttle the guy and ask the reason behind it. He sighed feeling miserable. They reached Len's bike and he gently helped Barry sit being extra careful with his leg. "Wait! Let me make a call!" said Len and dialed Cisco's number. Barry could hear his side of conversation "Yes.. I found him....he needs a doctor...no..don't come...yes..yes Ramon! Stop talking!...I will drop him to his house..welcome!"

Len climbed in his bike and they sped off to nearby clinic. It took thirty minutes for Barry's stiches. He was given painkillers and told not to put pressure on his leg. Throughout this ordeal neither of them uttered a single word.

Joe kept looking at his door. Cisco told him Barry was okay and coming home but he needed to see for himself and make sure he's son was alright. When he finally heard the knock, Joe ran towards the door. He immediately pulled the knob and saw the scene infront of him.

Barry was in someone's arms. He looked exhausted, barely keeping his eyes open. Joe saw Barry's leg was bandaged and his eyes filled with worry "Barry!" He came forward and placed his hand on his son's arm "Are you alright son? What happen to you? Where were you?"

"I am fine Joe! Just tired"

Len grunted. Barry might be skinny but wasn't exactly light weight. His arms were killing him "Ah... Can we come in? Barry needs to lay down"

Joe nodded "Of course! I am sorry. Come in!" 

Len came in with Barry who looked like he could sleep in his arms forever infact he wanted to sleep in his arms forever. Joe led them to the couch. Barry made a protesting noise as Len gently lowered him. Who could he fool..his heart still wanted Len! 

"Joe! This is Len..my .. Barry wasn't sure what to name their relationship. Yes he did have feelings for him but right now it wasn't reciprocated.

"We study in same college" Len finished his sentence. Barry looked at him with sadness in his eyes. Len knew yet again he hurt Barry by his words.

Barry saw Cisco was waiting for them in living room "What are you doing here Cisco?"

"I was worried for you Barry! I told not to go with Hartley!" Cisco scolded his friend.

"Not now please Cisco! Barry said in a low voice. He was physically and mentally drained and just wanted to sleep for months.

Joe saw he's son was extremely tired so he decided to ask him about the incident tomorrow morning. He started fussing over Barry by telling him how soon he should get a cell phone. He also covered him with blanket and adjusted the cushions, gently placing Barry's injured leg on the cushion. Then made a quick run to kitchen and bought him a hot chocolate milk. 

Len watched all his actions and was confused. Who was this guy? He was black so he coudn't be Barry's father. He leaned over Cisco and wispered to him "Who is he?" Cisco looked at Joe and said "He's Barry's father! I mean foster father! Barry is adopted!"

Len was not sure if he heard right. That man was not Barry's real father and yet was showering the kid with his love. More than a real father would do. He felt a pang of jealousy in him. How lucky Barry was to have a father like Joe.

They heard noises that were coming from the kitchen. Seconds later a group of kids came rushing in the living room. Len was shocked and Barry's exhaustion was far gone seeing Lisa Mick and Caitlin greeting them cheerfully.

"You okay?" Mick asked and Barry could only nod. Why were all the Rogues present in his house? Len was thinking the same thing "What are you guys doing here?"

"I was worried about you brother so I came with Cisco. I met Caitlin when I was leaving so she came with me" Lisa explained

"You called me in the middle of my date! So I dropped Caitlin to Lisa's. Guess they came together! I followed them here coz technically my date is still on!" Mick said in his rough voice

"I am sorry! Len felt guilty.

" Don't be! That's what friends do! We help each other. Always!" Mick smiled

"I am glad you are alright Barry!" Caitlin smiled at him

"I let them all in coz they were your friends! These kids are your friends right?" Joe asked raising his eyebrow

Barry nodded and laughed hearing all the explanation. How cool were the Rogues. He glanced at Len who was staring at him but turned his eyes away as soon as Barry caught him. He blushed. Maybe he still had a chance.

"I think we should leave!" Len spoke loud enough to for all to hear.

"Or not!" Barry thought dejected

"It's already late if you kids don't mind you can crash here tonight! You can all call your parents and inform them" Joe suggested.

"Yes! That's a good idea" Barry supported Joe's idea. In that way he could spend more time with Len

Len was about to protest but others were already dialing to their parents.

Lisa wispered to Len that their father was so drunk tonight he wouldn't wake up till afternoon. Len had no choice but to agree with them.

"Could you kids help Barry to his room. I will get the guest rooms ready. You will have to share. Boys in one and girls in other" Joe explained and took off

Barry was waiting for Len to come and help him but saw him standing like a statue. It was Mick who came and helped him from the couch. Seeing the dejected look on Barry's face Mick understood his mind. He wanted Len. 

"Len! Can you help the kid? I need bathroom break!" Mick excused himself

Len glared at him "Help him and then go!" 

"No! Can't wait!" Mick was already passing Barry to him. 

"Cisco! Will you help Barry to his room?" Len turned towards Cisco

"ENOUGH!!" Barry shouted at Len. He could feel all the eyes in the room were on him. He took a deep breath. Len's attitude was crossing it's line. He needed to put an end to this...now! He faced Len and looked directly in his eyes "You Leonard will help me to my room! I don't want anyone else helping me.Got it!"

Len didn't know what made him nod to the kid but next thing Len knew he was carrying Barry to his room. He laid Barry on his bed pulling covers up to his waist. Len was about to leave when Barry spoke quietly yet his voice sounded dangerous "Close the door!"

"What!?

"Len close the door! Now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh...Barry is mad! But can you blame him?? Please review guys :-)))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so much for reading!! All mistakes are mine!!  
> Enjoy :-)))

"Len Close the door! Now!"

Len did what he was told. Barry might be younger than him but right now he looked intimidating. He turned to face him.

"Why are you doing this Len?" Barry questioned looking directly into his eyes 

Len avoided his gaze "Doing what?"

"Len! I am exhausted okay! I just gave a hug to dead few hours ago. Please just answer my question honestly"

"Barry I ...I have no idea what are you talking about!" Len tried keeping a neutral face but was miserably failing seeing the kid so hurt and fragile in front of him.

Barry angrily pulled covers off him and rose from his bed. He gasped in pain as soon as his foot planted on the floor. Len rushed forward "What are you doing?"

"DON'T! Don't you dare touch me Len!" Barry hissed at him moving a step to his side "Not until you answer my question!"

Len froze at his place. Seeing Barry trembling with pain and anger he wanted so badly to hold him in his arms "Please sit down Barry! You will tear your stitches. Doctor said not to put pressure on that leg" his voice pleading

"SO YOU CARE NOW!? Why? Tell me why Len?" Silent tears flew from his eyes "You came to my aid when Hartley was humiliating me in the gym class. Trust me I can never be more grateful but when I come to thank you ...what do you do? You kept running away from me" he angrily wiped his tears "Today you just saved my life...I ask you why...what do you do again...keep fucking ignoring me!" 

"Barry...your leg!" Len warned coming a step closer. He saw the bandage was now showing little blood on outside.

Barry ignored him and kept pouring out his feelings and anger "Now you won't even look at me like ...like I am some kind of plague. It hurts Len! Here" Barry pointed at his heart and swayed a bit. His leg was throbbing and would have definitely collapsed if he hadn't been holding his side table for support "You...you should have just left me to die!"

Hearing the last word something snapped in Len. He crossed the distance between them in two long strides, took hold of Barry's face in both of his hands and bought down his lips. 

Len kissed Barry.

It was more of smashing of lips than kissing. Len knew he was not being gentle but he didn't care. He needed this. He needed to show the kid how much he meant to him. He sucked and licked his bottom lip and took it between his teeth slowing biting down hard. Not hard enough to hurt but enough for Barry to moan in his mouth. Len deepens the kiss and pushes Barry on his bed making the younger boy fall on his back with him on top.

At first Barry was shocked. Pain totally forgotten. What just happened? Out of the blue Len just grabbed him and kissed him like it was the end of the world. It takes a moment for Barry to realise that how much he wanted this. He had been dreaming about this for ages. He kisses him back and moans in pleasure when Len bits his lower lip. They fall on his bed while kissing. He definitely wants more. Len's weight on him is perfect. They are perfect. Everything is perfect....NO! Barry blinks and pushes Len away from him. Everything is not perfect.Yet!

Both are panting after the kiss. Barry can see Len's eyes full of love and lust. He could feel himself getting hard.

His heart yet again made a comment "Screw everything and just enjoy this handsome boy's company!" His mind who was much more sober "Yeah right! Do this now and regret it for rest of your life!"

His mind won! So he slowly pushed the older boy with his hands. Len blinked and dragged himself off Barry.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you!" Len moved to sit next to the kid "Don't ever say that again! You deserve to live and be happy. I..I do like you...a lot" Barry's heart sped as Len confessed. He didn't dare want to stop him and break this moment. 

"I am sorry for acting like a jerk before. You didn't deserve it. Today back in the college when I saw you were not breathing my heart stopped as well. It was a nightmare. I don't think I would be able to forgive myself before saying that..that...

"What Len?" Barry encouraged him in soft voice

"I love you Barry! I really love you! I have been denying the day I met you. I always felt this connection between us! I know it sounds cheesy but I am done hiding my feelings for you. If you don't feel the same..

This time Barry was the one who initiated the kiss. It was soft and yet demanding. He had never kissed anyone before but with Len it was perfect. Everything was perfect. 

Heart "See told ya! Sometimes I do things for the best"!  
Mind "Whatever! I am still warning you! Beware!"  
Heart "Shut up for once!"

Barry broke the kiss. He blushed crimson "I love you too Len! So much!" he ducked his head down blushing some more

"Scarlet!" 

"What?" Barry raised his head and Len smirked. He ran his fingers delicately over Barry's cheeks "You look so adorable when you blush...Scarlet"

Barry reddened more at the name "Say it again"

Len smiled and kissed the younger boy's forehead "Scarlet" ...kissed both his eyes "Scarlet"...kissed his cheeks "Scarlet" ...kissed his nose "Scarlet"..then finally kissing Barry's luscious lips "Scarlet". Barry was lost in this sensation. It felt so good. Len moved his lips to kiss the jaw and then ducked down to Barry's long neck "Scarlet". Len sucked tasting the salty skin and bit down hard enough to leave a hickey. Barry moaned out loud.

Len tensed. He hadn't yet told Barry about his father. His mind was racing " How will he react? What if he doesn't understand? But he had to try. A relationship based on lie will never do good to anybody. He will face the world if it means to be with Barry. He slowly looked at Barry who had his eyes closed and head pushed into the pillows. His face was flushed and Len thought he coudn't look more beautiful but he had to tell him the truth "Barry! There's something you should know...

Suddenly they heard lots of wispering followed by thud. The noises were coming from outside. Both gave each other confused look. Barry was about to get up when Len pressed him back on bed "Don't get up! You need rest! I will check it out!" Barry nodded while Len went to open the door. As soon he clicked open Cisco Lisa Mick and Caitlin rushed inside the room with a quilty look on their faces.

"For real? You guys were spying on us? Barry was not angry but surely shocked

Cisco laughed awkwardly "Can you blame us? The way you two left ...

"We wanted to make sure you two didn't burn the house down" Lisa completed Cisco's sentence.

"Guys! Joe will wake up! Please be quiet!" Barry said worriedly

"Your old man is sleeping! Just checked him out few minutes back!" Mick waved his hand dismissively

Len rolled his eyes. That's when Caitlin saw the hickey on Barry's neck. She squeaked smiling "Oh my God! Is that a hickey?" Barry blushed and Len glared at her "It doesn't concern you!" 

"Len said he loves me!" Barry blurted out to everyone. Len's glare was now on Barry "Scarlet!" his voice grumpy 

Mick grinned. He walked towards Len and gave him a hug "Always knew the kid got your attention! Congrats! Whats with the word Scarlet?" he raised an eyebrow at him

Len pointed at Barry who was blushing like he was giving a competition to tomato. Mick laughed out loud. He was happy for his friend. Lisa jumped with excitement "I can't believe this! My brother finally found someone! Oh my God! Cisco did you hear that?"

In the spur of the moment Lisa forgot they were in Barry's room. She ran towards Cisco and kissed him passionately. 

Len's jaw dropped to his knees, Barry's eyes widened, Mick scoffed and Caitlin was smiling 

When they broke from the kiss both turned around and saw the look on Len's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!! Please review :-)))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! All mistakes are mine!!  
> Enjoy :-)))

Cisco and Lisa broke from the kiss. They turned and saw the look on Len's face

"Holy crap!" Cisco nearly yelled

Len who was now fuming with anger took a step towards Cisco "You! How dare you?"

Cisco grabbed Lisa's hand and ran to Barry's side. He placed Lisa behind him and stood close to his friend. May be Barry could save him from the wrath of Rogue leader. 

"Please Calm down Leonard! This isn't what it looks like!" Cisco's hands were up to defend himself

"So now you are screwing my sister?" Len raised his voice, his hand balled in a fist, ready to strike.

"He is not screwing! We like each other!" Lisa spoke from behind

Len glared at her "Not a word! Ramon you are so going to regret messing with Lisa!" 

Barry who was looking back and forth between them decided it was right time to interfere "Ah..Len!They are serious about their relationship"

"What?! How do you even know that?" He stared at Barry and the latter gave a sheepish smile.Then it hit Len like a ton of bricks "You know about them don't you!" Len was beyond shocked. The younger boy gave him his puppy look "Kinda!"

Cisco grinned and thought mentally "This should definitely work! No one can resist that face"

Len turned towards Mick "I suppose you both know too?"

Mick narrowed his eyes "Isn't it obvious that they are into each other? I thought you approved it"

Len scoffed "So I am the only one who is oblivious! I can't believe this! How could you hide this from me Lisa! I don't accept this at all"

Barry propped up from his bed his legs dangled outside but before he could get up Len was beside him in a second "What is it gonna take for you to lay down! Why the hell are you getting up?" he scolded the kid

"I was not getting up okay....just listen to me. He sat up adjusting his covers "Cisco is a good guy Len. A good friend. I trust him. Don't forget it was because of him you were able to find me tonight. If he hadn't called you I did be lying dead in that room!" Barry hoped Len would understand his point. 

Cisco came a step closer to Len "I love Lisa! This is not a fling. I will take care of her and do my best to make her happy" 

"Please Len! I love him too! Give us a chance" Lisa pleaded to her brother

Mick and Caitlin slowly moved and stood beside Cisco and Lisa showing their vote and support to the couple. Barry held out his hand and caught Len's wrist "Len! Please! For me?"

Len sighed surrendering his anger to Barry. He could never say no to Barry. God! What was the kid doing to him. "Fine! You guys have already ganged up on me! Guess it won't hurt to try! Come here little sis!" He called out Lisa and gave her a hug "Thank you brother!" Len wispered "If that idiot ever gives you trouble just say the word! I will freeze him to death" Lisa laughed "That day will never come"

"So...Can I call you Len?" Cisco came to hug him while laughing nervously trying to lighten the mood. Len glared at him "Too soon!" but smiled and hugged Cisco and wispered codly in his ears "If you ever hurt my sister I will skin you alive"

"That day will never come" he said confidently. Len was amused how similar they sounded. 

Catlin smiled and planted a kiss on Mick's lip. She was tired. Now that everything was fine they needed to go to sleep. Her eyes shifted towards Barry to say goodnight but seeing the boy made her laugh "Sshhh...guys look!"

All turned and saw Barry had shifted to his side his legs still dangling mouth slightly open and was now snoring softly. Len felt the urge to kiss the boy. He looked so young and lovable. He came forward and laid the kid's legs back in the bed. 

Pulling covers Len heard others say goodnight and leave. He decided to stay back in case Barry needed help. Len then slowly slid in with young boy and pulled him in his arms. Barry shifted a little but remained asleep as he moved further into Len's embrace a small smile forming on his face. Len didn't know when was the last time he felt this happy. Thinking of the hazel eyes boy in his arms Len never knew when sleep claimed him.

Next few days were in a blur. Iris and Eddie were back from their honeymoon. Barry told Iris about Len and she was happy for them. Joe got a cell for his son. Since Barry coudn't go to college before his leg got healed the roughes regularly came with his study notes.They even officially included him as the rogue member. Barry and Len chatted everyday at night and occasionally met at Barry's place. 

In these days Len had refused Lewis to help in any of his thefts. He came up with an excuse such as extra classes or projects that needed to be completed. Lewis was not happy about it. He did take his anger out Len by assaulting him with punches. But the boy was adamant about helping him. Lisa didn't like seeing her brother to getting hurt so she confronted Len about it. "I am telling Barry about us..our father"

"Are you sure? This could put an end to your relationship" Lisa warned him.

"I know that Lise! But Barry deserves to know the truth. I can't lie to him!"

Lisa saw the determination in her brother's eyes. There was no stopping him now. She just hoped Barry would be able to understand. Len deserved happiness and his happiness was with Barry.They were perfect for each other. "Hope you know what you are doing brother. But remember..I will always support you"

Len hugged her and smiled "Thank you!"

Len wanted to tell the truth to Barry but this conversation could not to be done through phone. He neded to meet Barry alone. So after Barry's stitches were removed Len asked him out for dinner. 

"What? Are you serious? Like...a date?" Barry blushed through his phone. 

Len smiled thinking Barry was definitely blushing "Scarlet! You have been in your house for days. It will be a nice outing. Only you and me!"

Barry hid his face under the pillow. He was having the best day ever "I just..I love when you call me Scarlet. It makes me feel...special!"

"You are special Scarlet! Very special! So should I come..." Len winced when he shifted in his bed. He gasped in pain.

Barry frowned "Len are you alright?"

"Yeah! I am fine! Let's meet. I have something important to tell you. Be ready at eight!" Len took a deep breath to ease his pain

"Sure! That sounds perfect!" Barry hung up the call and wondered what important thing Len wanted to share. He coudn't wait for tonight.

Len sighed. Today he will tell Barry the truth. Nothing will stop him. He just hoped his Scarlet would understand him. But then his mind was filled with negative thoughts. What if he gets mad. What if he never wants to see his face again. What if he decides to end their relationship. Dread pooled in his stomach. Tonight his fate with Barry was on stake. 

Len reached Barry's house at eight. He knocked at the door twice and stood frozen to his ground when his eyes fell on younger boy. Barry was dressed in light blue jeans with red checks shirt and brown jacket to go along. His hazel eyes were shinning like meteors in the sky "You are looking stunning Scarlet!" Len complemented him. Barry blushed "You are not bad yourself Len! You are just...perfect!" Len smiled, he came forward and placed a small kiss on Barry's lips "Are you ready?"  
Barry nodded shyly "Always"

They reached to a restaurant which was less crowded. Len had particularly chosen this place as he wanted to talk without much noise or disturbance. He settled down opposite to Barry. A second later his phone rang. He picked it up "Lisa? Is everything okay?" Len became worried thinking maybe his father had done something.

"Yeah! I just wanted to know how did it go? Did you tell him? How did he react?" Lisa fired her questions

Len rolled his eyes "No! We just came to an restaurant! Listen...I will call you back okay! Don't disturb until then!" Len hung up and placed his phone on the table "Train wreck!" 

Barry looked at him amused "Lisa?"

"Yeah! She is just annoying! Ignore her"

Barry laughed "You haven't met Iris! We should be thankful she is not here with us!"

Len smiled "Sisters!"

"This place is great. It's quite and calming" Barry took out his jacket placing it on corner of the table. Len nodded but didn't reply him. He was feeling very nervous. How should he start? Should he start by saying about his father? Or maybe about himself? Or something like...

"Are you okay?" Barry asked him looking at him intently. 

"Yeah..I am fine! It's...I wanted to..talk about something" Len took a deep breath. It was now or never. He looked at the boy in front of him. Barry was so naive and innocent. His world was perfect with great father Joe and lovely sister Iris. He hadn't yet seen the cruelty of the world. No..he coudn't do this..he coudn't ruin his happines. Len stared breathing fast..he was panicking! 

"Len! What happened?" Barry got scared seeing Len breathing so hard. What was wrong with him. 

"I...I..be back in a minute" Len excused himself and ran to bathroom. Barry thought of following him but at same moment Len's phone rang. He debated on picking up the call but saw 'Father' word on the screen and decided to answer it "Hello"

"Where the hell are you pesky rascal! I am waiting for you almost for an hour!" Lewis barked into the phone and Barry's eyes widened. 

"Don't you dare give me any of your filthy excuses and dump me again! We have to rob Stevenson tonight! I have got an info on him. He's out of town!" Lewis rambles on the phone without knowing that it wasn't his son he was talking to.

"Excuse me! Who...do you want to talk to?" Barry thought there has to be some kind of confusion. This person can't be Len's father.

"What happened to your voice? Leonard I am warning you! Get back your ass right now so we can complete our theft tonight! If I don't see you with in half hour then I make sure you will be able to remember only one word...pain!"

Lewis kept giving threats and Barry could only feel the world drowning in front of him. Len had now calmed himself and was now returning to his table. As soon as he reached he saw the look on Barry's face.

Barry sat frozen to his chair. All the colour drained off his face. His was shivering. Len saw it was not because of cold but...was it fear? What had happened within a minute that bought Barry in this state!

Len carefully seated in his chair "Barry? Are you alright?"

Barry snapped out if his daze "I have...I have to go!" He gave Len's phone back to him and stood up getting his jacket.

"What? Why?"

"Sorry Len! I can't do this right now! I..." without saying another word Barry sped out of restaurant.

Len blinked as Barry rushed out. He eyes slowing moving to his cell and horror filled his heart. His father had called and was still on line. He could faintly hear him yelling. Len placed his phone to his ear "I am coming!"

Len sat there for a long time. Barry had left him. The one person that made Len happy was now gone. Barry had left him. He worst fear was came to life. Barry had left him. He felt his whole world crumbling down. Barry had left him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review:-)))


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Life's been crapy last few days and I took out my anger on my fic saying I might not continue with this!!! Sorry!! It's still crapy as hell but I got very sweet review from passion_flower and decided to write another chapter! So thank you so much for your support and chapter is dedicated to you dear!!
> 
> Enjoy:-)))

Len was in pain. Before it was just physical but now the pain was in his heart. He didn't know how to react in this situation. He was going to confess to Barry about his father and his assistance in their thefts but Lewis had to spoil his plans by calling him at the wrong time. He cursed himself for not taking his phone with him. Len didn't know what his father said to Barry but the way younger boy ran it looked bad. Last few days had been the best in his life and now it was ruined and most probably finished. His father had yet again snatched his happiness from his life. Len tried calling Barry many times but it went to voicemail. He then left messages but got no response from the boy.

Len's anger towards his father had reached it's peak. His pulse was racing and thumping hard in his chest. All these years he did what Lewis asked him to. Helped him every fucking time, even took his beatings without any protest. But this time Lewis had hurt his love. Len made up his mind to talk to his father once and for all. He will not let Lewis win this time. He was done playing his puppet. Before that he needed to do one thing. He called Lisa and asked her to stay at Caitlin's. Len made his way out of the restaurant to visit his father.

AT BARRY'S HOUSE

Barry ran towards his room. He locked the door panting heavily. Pulling his jacket out he threw it across the wall. He was frightened and trembling with fear. He could still hear the man's voice in his ears. How can he be Len's father? His voice..so heartless..so meniac...so dangerous. Little shivers ran through his body. A thought crossed his mind. Was Len like...him! No! That cant be true. Len had saved him twice. He just can't be like his father.

He started pacing around. Too many questions were bubbling in his mind. Why did Len never mentioned about his father? Did he not trust him? He remembered the part when the man said about robbing someone and how he was waiting for Len. Oh my God! Barry thought "He's a criminal! Len robs people!" But why? Was Len using him? Was the whole thing a fake between them?

His phone vibrated many times. He knew Len was calling. When he didn't answer them Barry got several messages and he ignored them too. He felt betrayed. Len had hidden his truth from him. So why was Len calling him now? To lie again?

Angry tears fell from his eyes. Barry slowy sat down on his bed and pulled his legs together up to his chest. He hid his face and cried out openly "Why Len? Why did you do this to me? I...loved you!"

His mind was yelling at his heart "Told you he was not the right boy for you! Told you to proceed with caution". His heart didn't answer instead Barry laid down and curled himself hugging his pillow tight to his chest hoping to bring some comfort to his aching heart. He was tired from all the crying and was mentally exhausted.Thinking of blue eyes boy he fell in love with Barry fell asleep with tear strained eyes.

LEN'S HOUSE

Len barged into the house and saw Lewis was as usual drinking his guts out. His fingers curled into fist hard enough to turn his skin white. Today he was not afraid. Len didn't know what gave him the strength to stand up against his father but he was sure Barry played a major role in it. He crossed the hall and stood right in front of Lewis and asked codly "What did you say to Barry?"

Lewis looked up from the couch and stared at his son angrily "Finally you decided to show your ass back!" he stood up and faced Len "You fool! You just cost me worth of five thousand dollars goods today! I told you to come and meet me! Where the hell were you?"Lewis roared in the boy's face and Len could smell alcohol from his breath.

"What did you say to Barry?" Len asked again

Lewis made a face "Barry? Who's Barry?"

"You called me hour ago. But my friend picked it up! Whatever you said it scared the hell out of him! "his voice heavy

Lewis gave a humorous laugh "Damn you boy! Do I look as if I care. I just want you follow my order when I call you! Hell with your friends! Who cares if they live or die!"

Len coudn't hear it anymore. He lunged at Lewis with all his strength and pushed him to the floor. All the years of anger building inside him was finally coming out. Next thing he knew his hands were on Lewis throat pressing hard and making it difficult for his father to breathe "No! Don't you dare say anything about Barry. I had one good thing going on in my life and you took it away from me! Why?" Len added more pressure and Lewis gasped for air.

Lewis panicked. He had never seen such rage in his son's eyes before. In order to save himself his hands frantically searched for something to grasp. His fingers caught the leg of a small table and then on the flower vass kept on it. Immediately seizing it in his hands Lewis bought it down on Len's head. 

A blinding pain erupted in his head and Len had to let go of his father's throat. Len cluched his head in both hands. Pain was shooting right through his temple making his vision blur. Lewis took this opportunity and quickly got the upper hand. He got up from the floor "You bastard! Are you crazy? You were going to kill me?" he gave a vicious kick to Len's stomach and saw Len curl and whimper in pain "You are gonna pay for this!" 

Lewis started dragging Len to his room leaving a trail of blood in the hall. Len coudn't focus anymore. The pain in his head was getting worse. When they reached his room Lewis threw him inside and locked the door "I will come back for you!" with that Len could faintly hear his father's retreating footsteps. He closed his eyes and let unconscious claim him.

Len could feel someone was slapping him. He wanted to tell the person to buzz off and let him sleep but the throbbing pain in his head was making it difficult. It was also stopping him from opening his eyes. He did notice a calm and rough voice calling out to him "Hey! Len..open your eyes! Wake up man...you are freaking me out!". It took a huge effort but Len was able to open his eyes. He saw the person was non other than his old friend Mick who was looking at him concerned "Mick? What....are you doing here?"

Mick helped Len to sit and gave him a glass of water. He then went and bought a wash cloth and slowly ran it through his friend's head over the wound. Len hissed in pain and Mick cursed "That asshole is going to rot in hell! I will hit him so hard that even Goggle won't be able to find him!"

Len coudn't help but he let out a chuckle. He knew Mick cared for him just like an older brother. He was glad to have him as his best friend "How did you get here?"

Mick stopped cleaning the wound. He was satisfied that it wasn't bleeding now but that didn't help the fact that his blood was boiling with rage. He took a deep breath "My doll called. She said you asked Lisa to stay with her tonight! You didn't gave any explanation and I got worried. I knew something was up. Thought I'd check on you!"

Len was immensely touched by Mick's behaviour. His friend had come to his aid just because he had an intuition. Maybe everything wasn't that bad in his life "Thank you Mick!"

Mick shook his head "I was late! Should have come earlier! He hurt you!"

Len eyes widened "Where is he? Is Lisa alright? Mick...he said he will come back!"

"Easy friend! Lisa is safe! I got them to Cisco's house. Your old man was not here when I came.Cisco's place is safe!" Mick assured

Len nodded. Mick saw Len was hiding something. His friend had many times endured his father's wrath but today it seemed there was a different reason behind it. The way his shoulders were hunched...the dejected look on his face "What happened Len? Don't tell me nothing coz I ain't buying it! You send Lisa away! Why?"

Len got up from the floor wincing as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He then told Mick how he was going to clear things with Barry about his criminal activities...how Barry took his call and heard Lewis...how he ran away from him....the confrontation between him and his father "It's all over Mick! Barry hates me!. Len had tears in his eyes "He left! He said he coudn't do this anymore!" 

Mick stared at Len taking all the information. He thought for a moment and spoke "Let's go!"

BARRY'S HOUSE

Barry was in and out of his slumber. His stomach growled as it reminded him he hadn't had his dinner. Dinner with Len! It yet again refreshed his memory what happened few hours ago. Fresh tears fell from his closed eyes. His heart aching for Len. Suddenly he felt someone's presence in his room. He had a feeling he was being watched. When Barry opened his blurry eyes he saw a figure hovering over him. He immediately opened his mouth to yell but the person quickly came forward and placed his hand over Barry's mouth "Sshh! Don't scream!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any guess who might be in Barry's room?! Please review :-)))


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! So let's see who is in Barry's room!! Sorry for any mistakes!!!  
> Enjoy :-)))

Len saw Mick making some phone calls and then called a cab. He asked him to pack his and Lisa's clothes because this time Mick was not going to let him stay even for a minute with his father. Len was unsure of this decision as he practically didn't have a place to stay "Mick I don't think we should move out. We literally have no place to stay!"

Mick glared at Len "You are coming at my place. Did you really think I was going to let you stay here after tonight?"

Len shook his head in sadness "It's nothing new Mick! He will come back after he drowns his anger in alcohol. I am use to his threats!"

Mick was already picking up his bags and storming out of the house "I have always listened to you Len! Every time I wanted to kick his ass you stopped me! Not today my friend! I won't risk your life. We will figure something out! For now you and Lisa are staying with me"

Len followed his friend outside. He was too tired and hurt to argue. Right now his only focus was Barry. He wanted to be near his Scarlet. Wanted to hold him in his arms. Wanted to say so many things to him. He quietly got in the cab. Closing his eyes Len laid his head on the backseat, a single tear falling from his eyes.

Twenty minutes later the cab slowed down and Len opened his eyes. He blinked twice and saw they were not at Mick's house. He frowned and then panicked when he realised they were parked near Barry's house. He hurriedly got out of the cab "Mick! What are we doing here?"

Mick grinned "You thought I did let you drown in your sorrow when I can do something about it! Come on! I will talk to the kid! I checked Joe West is not home yet and I am sure your boyfriend is also bawling his eyes out. He should be inside!"

"No! He doesn't want to talk Mick! I have tried calling him...many times even send messages. He didn't reply! I saw the look on his face. He's scared right now and probably thinks I lied to him!"

"So! Of course he's freaked out buddy! Can you blame him? He heard God knows what your old man said! But that doesn't mean we can't tell him the truth! He doesn't want to see you, fine! But I can go!" Mick argued

"But...

Mick raised his hand silencing Len "As soon as this misunderstanding is cleared everything will be alright! Don't think too much. Let me do the work! Stay here. No..sit down! You are hurt. It might take some time convincing the kid!" he guided Len to nearby pavement and made him sit down. Len chukled "What's gotten into you! Who made you the boss!"

"You will thank me later pal! Sit tight" with that Mick walked towards the house. He thanked his luck seeing a window open and carefully jumped inside the house. He had been in Barry's house before so the older boy went straight to his room. Picking up the lock and he paddled his way in. 

What Mick saw made him freeze in his tracks. Barry was sleeping in his bed hugging a pillow to his chest tears still flowing from his eyes. He felt bad for poor boy. He didn't deserve this neither did Len. This had to stop...now! He saw the kid shift in his sleep and felt it was right moment to wake him up. As he took few steps towards the bed he saw Barry wake up with red puffy eyes. Mick knew the boy was gonna freak out seeing an intruder so he quickly came forward and placed his hand over Barry's mouth "Sshh...Don't scream!"

Barry's eyes widened seeing Mick standing in front of him. He struggled to get free but coudn't as the latter was much stronger than him. Panic set in his heart. What was he doing here? Did Len send him...to kill me? 

Mick saw the panic look on his face "Easy kid! I ain't doing any harm" Barry stopped struggling. 

"Now..I am gonna let go of my hand! No screaming ..no yelling...no panicking...just talking....are we clear?" Mick wispered to Barry

Barry slowly nodded and the older boy lifted his hand over his mouth. Taking a breath Barry looked at huge muscled member of Rogue who was still hovering over him "Please don't kill me!" he scrambled off his bed and stood up placing a safe distance between them.

"No I was gonna...WAIT WHAT!?!...Kill you? Are you crazy? What made you think I came here to kill you?" Mick asked raising his hands.

"I..You were...I thought...Len send you" he said in low voice

Mick let out a laugh "Kid! You see too many movies! You are out of your mind if you think Len would even lay a finger on you!"

"Why are you doing here Mick? If he send you to make excuses for lying to me then save it! You can leave"

"No! Listen to me Barry" Mick took a step towards him and saw the younger boy flinch. He stopped immediately.This was going to be hard.

"Go! Please just Go!" Barry pointed at his door and saw it was open. He clearly remembered locking it."How did you get in here? The door was locked"

Mick scoffed "They don't call us Rogues for nothing. It was piece of cake for me!"

Barry sighed "Whatever! Can you leave. I can't do this now!"

"Why not?!" Mick raised his voice "You have to give him a chance. This can't be over so easily"

Barry was crying again. He yelled at the older boy "YES IT'S OVER! Len lied to me! I heard his father say about robbing someone tonight! He's a criminal!"

"BECAUSE OF HIS FATHER!" Mick roared back "This isn't his choice. He never wanted to be a criminal..never! He is being forced Barry!" he said hoping to clear the misunderstanding

Barry looked at him shocked "What are you saying? Len was forced? Why?"

Mick took a deep breath trying not to loose control "Not everyone is born with a silver spoon. Now shut up for few minutes and hear me out! I will let you decide in the end. Your decision will be final"

Barry nodded. Mick then told him what kind of father figure Lewis was....how he assaults both of his kids ..blackmailed Len in helping him in his thefts "He's a pathetic loser who needs to rot in hell! I am telling you kid Len is not guilty over here. He still loves you"

"He still loves you". Barry kept repeating this line again and again in his head. He still loves me. He loves me. Len loves me. His heart was back in action "Yippee he loves me". Mind groaned at him "Oh No! Not again!"

Mick saw a glimpse of happiness in the kid's eyes. Thank God! There is still hope for these two idiots in love.

Barry snapped out if his thoughts "But..why didn't he go to cops! They surely would have helped"

Mick shook his head "Lewis had threatened Len that he would hurt Lisa if he ever uttered a word to anyone"

Understanding the situation Barry was now feeling guilty for doubting that Len would hurt him. He was protecting his sister. If anyone would ever harm Iris he would have done the same thing. Len was a good person with a very good heart. He didn't lie to him. 

"Today at the restaurant he wanted to tell you about his old man. He was going to tell you the truth but before he could, Lewis called and you came to know about this from the wrong guy" 

Barry zoned out for a moment. Len did tell him he wanted to talk something important. He remembered how Len was feeling nervous and how he ran away to get fresh air. Barry covered his face with both hands "Oh my God! Mick...what did I do! Len...he wanted to ...and I just ran"

"You know after you left Len went after his father..only for you" said Mick

"What? Is he alright?" Barry took few steps towards Mick

"Yeah! But his father did hit him bad. I bought him with me. He's sitting outside your house..

Barry's eyes widened "Len's here?" Mick nodded "He's...

Before Mick could finish his sentence Barry ran out of his room taking two steps down. He dashed outside his house eyes frantically searching for Len. Panting heavily he saw his boyfriend sitting on the ground with his back resting against a street pole. He had his eyes closed. Taking quick steps Barry went to him and threw himself on Len "Len! Len...I am sorry! So sorry...please forgive me..sorry!" he cried in older boy's arms.

Len was stunned. He opened his eyes and saw Barry in his arms.This had to be a dream. Barry was in his arms. Literally in his arms. He coudn't believe this was really happening. He stood up pulling the kid along with him "Barry?" 

Barry cluched Len's jacket tightly and pushed himself further into his body. Sobs wrecked his body. He hugged Len hard hiding his face under crook of Len's neck. He needed this. He needed to feel the warmth and never let go "Sorry! I ...should have listened to you!" Barry hicupped. His voice heavy from all the crying "Mick told me the truth" 

Len nodded "No! I am sorry! I never wanted to lie to you Scarlet. I was afraid you would want to leave me after you heard about my father. I don't want to loose you. I...I love you!"

Barry gave a watery laugh. He ran his hands slowly on the newly formed scar on Len's side temple "I love you too Len! I will never leave you...never!" 

Len smiled. His eyes flickered down towards the boy's lips which were looking reddish pink. He so badly wanted to kiss those lips. Len leaned down and was glad when Barry met him half way through. They kissed slowly taking in each other's warm breath. The older boy wrapped his arm around the kid's waist and pulled him closer to his body. Barry's hands went around Len's neck. Len pushed his tongue inside the younger boy's mouth exploring smooth skin. They stood like that kissing passionately when a scoff was heard.

Both turned towards the sound and saw Mick grinning proudly "Told you! Let me do the work!"

Barry blushed crimson while Len's face was flushed "Thank you Mick! This coudn't be possible without you!"

Mick smiled. He came forward and crushed the two boys in a group hug. 

"What's going on in here?" a voice interupted them. The trio turned around and saw Detective Joe West standing with a frown on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please review :-)))


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! So here's a long chapter for you guys!!! Hope that's okay!! Little sexy times later in the chapter. I have never written it before so please feel free to point my mistakes!!!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Joe West was tired after having a hectic day at precinct. He just wanted to get to his house eat dinner with Barry and watch lots of shows on Netflix. He drove listening to his favourite music. As he neared his house his eyes went wide."What the hell?" Right infront of him Barry was kissing some boy. Wait a minute. He knew the boy. Leonard Snart.

Joe slammed on the brakes. He saw they broke the kiss when another boy came out of the house. Mick Rory. And then seconds later they had a group hug.

Joe knew Barry liked boys but kissing right in front his house was not a pleasant scene "You have some explaining to do kid" he muttered to himself as he got out of his car and walked towards them "What is going on in here?"

The trio broke their group hug and saw Joe looking furiously at them. Len and Mick took a step back while Barry came forward to his father "Ah...I..we have something to tell you Joe"

"Of course you do young man! What were you thinking kissing a boy in middle of the night right outside our house?" Joe was mad at his son.

"I can explain Joe! Please let's go inside" Barry pleaded to his father. Joe glared at his son and at the two boys then walked inside his house without saying a word. Len looked at Barry "I am sorry Scarlet. I will leave" Barry shook his head "You are not going anywhere. Come with me inside! I am not leaving you again"

Mick patted his back "There you go kid! Len..you can't say no to him!". A warm rush of blood filled his body and Len extended his hand out "I am not leaving you too! You are stuck with me forever!"

Barry smiled and intertwined their fingers "No complaints!"

When they came inside Barry explained everything to his father. Joe's heart softened hearing what Len had been enduring all these years "I am sorry you had to go through all the suffering. But this will end once and for all. I am filing an arrest warrant right now against Lewis Snart"

Len nodded but he was scared what might his father do knowing that his son stood up against him. Joe saw the hesitation and scared look on Len's face , he put an comforting hand on his shoulder "Son! It's not going to be easy but you have to be strong"

"We all are there for you" Barry said while he clasped his hand in Len's. Len took a deep breath. He could do this. He could be free from Lewis. He will never have to steal again "Sir..I have committed many crimes before"

"You are not to be blamed Leonard! We can prove he threatened you with Lisa's safety" Joe assured "Where's your sister?"

Mick raised his hand "She's safe! I dropped her at Cisco's. Len will stay with me "

Joe shook his head "You boys are not leaving until Lewis Snart is arrested. From what Leonard said he is dangerous and right now in full rage. He might want to hurt you again. We have to call Lisa here. I don't want to take any chances"

Barry tensed and his grip on Len's hand tightened. Things were going too fast. Len gave him a gentle squeeze. Joe saw this little action "Barr! Could you get me a glass of water" Barry nodded and left to kitchen. Joe raised an eyebrow at Len "So you like my boy?"

"I do" Len said without hesitation. Joe saw the fierce and confident look on the boy's face and relaxed thinking Barry did not choose the wrong guy "Good! Just don't hurt my son...ever!". Mick rolled his eyes while Len smiled in agreement. 

When Barry was back with water he heard his father making multiple phone calls. Joe asked Eddie to arrest Lewis Snart on sight. Then he made a call to a lawyer for Len. Another call was made for arranging officers at his house for their protection and two cops were send to pick up Lisa.

Since it was Saturday night Joe told them they will have to wait till Monday to file a case in court. When Lisa was bought it was no surprise to anyone when Cisco and Caitlin joined her as well. They were adamant about leaving her alone. In short the whole Rogue team were now at Barry's place. They had ganged up against Joe on letting them stay and support Snart siblings. Joe had no choice but to agree with them so he himself called their parents promising no harm would be caused to their children.

Now it was almost three in the morning and all were exhausted. No one was able to sleep knowing that Lewis had not yet been arrested. Eddie had told Joe that Lewis never came back to his house and now they were searching for him.

Len kept pacing around the hall while other's took respective positions. Caitlin and Mick on couch with her head on Mick's shoulder. Cisco and Lisa took the table chairs. Both trying hard not to fall asleep.

Barry was watching Len with tired eyes. He knew Len was stressed and worried. Not for himself but for his sister and all his friends. He was worried for him. Lewis was very well capable of hurting people Len loved. He just hoped the man was caught soon 

Joe entered in the hall "Kids...please go sleep! You can't stress yourself out"

"Did you catch him?" Len asked hopefully but Joe shook his head in denial "We are trying son! Don't worry...he won't be able to hide for long" Len was again disappointed. "I am fine! Can't sleep"

Joe applied different tactic "Look if you kids won't listen to me then I will have to send you back home!" he threatened them hoping the group will agree with him.

"We are not leaving!" Mick stood up and all his friends joined him in support. 

"Then sleep! Take rest..I will inform you as soon as Lewis Snart gets caught" Joe said in stern voice

Finally the group decided to get some rest. Joe made the arrangements for them in guest rooms just like before boys in one and girls in other "No funny business under my roof" he said to lighten their mood but saw no one even smiled at his joke and went straight to their rooms. Joe sighed. He wanted so badly to go after Lewis Snart but had to stay home to protect the kids. Eddie better have some good news.

Len didn't sleep well. He was restless whole time. After shifting from one side to another he gave up and got up from his bed. He saw Cisco and Mick were sleeping peacefully combined with loud snores. He sighed looking at the clock. It was eight in the morning. Len knew he wouldn't be able to sleep before his father was behind the bars so he thought why not take his morning beverage. Quietly making out of his room Len went to get some coffee in the kitchen.

Len entered the kitchen but stopped in his tracks as he saw Barry was cooking something in a pan humming a soft tune. All worries forgotten Len let his eyes travel up and down over his boyfriend's body. Barry wore dark blue pyjamas with grey long sleeve T-shirt. His hair was poking in all directions. Len thought he looked deliciously cute. Licking his lips he so much wanted to take his Scarlet right then and there.

Barry felt someone enter the kitchen. On turning he saw Len was staring at him. It looked like he was deciding what to eat first, his pancakes or...him! He gulped seeing the lustful eyes "Good...Good morning Len! Why are up so early?"

Len turned his head around and made sure no one was coming. Since they had a rough night he thought it might take some time for others to wake "Good morning Scarlet!" he came forward until they were practically chest to chest. He saw the younger boy inhale a sharp breath "You are early too!". Barry blushed "I coudn't sleep, thought make some breakfast for everyone"

"Hmm...didn't know you could cook!" Len ran his hands slowly at Barry's back and gently backed him until his back hit the counter. Barry immediately wrapped his arms around the older boy. Len's hand stopped at hem of the t shirt and pushed the material upwards so he could touch smooth skin. Barry tightened his hold on Len. He could feel him rubbing his thumb on his waist. "Len! he gasped "The...the pancakes will ...burn"

"Tell me Scarlet...are you really thinking about pancakes? Len asks in seductive tone and sees Barry blush some more.

His heart was beating wildly "Oh my God! Screw pancakes! Take me and mark me yours!"  
His mind "For real? So soon??..It's soon Barry...too soon! PANCAKES THINK ABOUT PANCAKES!!"

His thoughts are long forgotten when Len leans forward and kisses him. The older boy's tongue easily finding its way in. The kiss gets more heated when Len slowly grinds against Barry's thigh. A delightful moan is heard from the boy and Len is pleased.

Barry breaks the kiss when the latter gives a hard push to his thigh. Len is situated perfectly between his two legs with his tight hold on his waist. He smirks seeing Barry so flushed against him and ducks down to kiss and suck the soft creamy skin under the jaw "You taste so good Scarlet" Barry groans and arches his back as Len kisses his neck, his hips moving against the older boy. He already feels the warmth starting to pool in his stomach. "Len...ah..this feels...so good!"

Len knew Barry was close, he himself wanted a release.Taking a bold move he moves his hand to Barry's crotch and gives a gentle squeeze. Barry's breath quickens and he pulls Len further to his body leaving no room for air. Len sucks harder and after few strokes Barry finds his release with Len's name on his lips. Len eyes turn to see Barry's blissful face brings him to it's limit and cums biting hard on Barry's neck.

Len took a deep breath when he came down from his high. He pulled himself off Barry and saw a huge bruise was already forming on the neck. He licks the area to sooth the skin "Sorry! Does it hurt?"

Barry opened his eyes "No Len! It was awesome

Len smirked "Was it now?" He saw Barry duck his head his blush developing in to a burning flame "We should clean ourselves. All will wake up soon". Len nodded and gave a final kiss to Barry.They took a shower and got ready. When they came down all were ready and eating breakfast.

"Good morning Len...Barry" Cisco greeted with a smile. Lisa saw the bruise on Barry's neck and smiled cunningly "Cisco! I don't think they need to tell how good the morning is" Cisco raised his eyebrow and Lisa gestured towards the bruise. Barry blushed and pulled his collar higher to cover it. Len threw her an annoyed look "Train wreck!"

Joe entered with a tray full coffee mugs. Caitlin came forward and served everyone "Any news?" she asked while giving a mug to Len. 

Joe nodded "Good news kids! We have got a lead on Lewis" Hearing this all jumped from their places. Len and Lisa stood up from the couch. "Relax! Don't get so excited. It's just a hunch. If we are right by evening Lewis Snart will be behind the bars". Lisa hugged her brother "It will be over brother". Len nodded and gave her a smile.

"Len and Lisa ...you both will have to come with me" Joe informed them. Before he could continue Barry asked him "What? Where and why?" All saw him with amused expression on their faces. Len too saw the younger boy was....pouting?? He controlled himself not to kiss the hell out of the kid.

Joe let out a small laugh "Son....Leonard and Lisa will have to give their statements at the precinct and sign some important documents. We should be ready tomorrow in the court against Lewis. Some things cannot be done here"

Mick frowned "Isn't it dangerous to let them out before the old man gets arrested?" Barry nodded in agreement. He didn't feel right about letting Len go out of the house. His intuitions were screaming at him. Something wrong was gonna happen. For the first time his mind and heart were telling him one thing "DANGER!"

"Please don't go! Joe arrange it in here" Barry pleaded to his father. Len walked towards the boy and held him by his shoulders "Scarlet It's just a statement! We will be back soon. I promise!"

"But...

Joe spoke again "Listen Barr! I will guard them with my life. Nothing is gonna happen.Trust me"

Barry gave him a small smile. He still didn't want Len to go but he also knew this needed to be done.They had to be ready for Lewis "Be careful" he said to his boyfriend. Len smiled and pecked a kiss on his lips "I will be back soon".

Cisco too gave a small kiss to Lisa "Hey! You know I am waiting here for you". Lisa returned his kiss "I know! Thank you Cisco"

"Lock the doors! Don't open them until we arrive!" Joe instructed Barry. They then departed towards the precinct. Barry and others decided to watch some movies. Few hours passed since Len had gone and Barry was missing him so much. Cisco had called Lisa and she informed him that every procedure was well taken care of and they were now headed back home.

Barry was immensely relieved that Len was safe and soon be coming back. He went to kitchen to get more snacks for his friends and placed the popcorn bowl in the oven and waited. Barry thought he should call Len. He pulled out his cell and was about to make a call when he heard a knock at back door. He frowned. Who was knocking? As far as he knew their were guards outside both front and back. He thought about answering the knock but then remembered Joe specifically told them not to open the doors. But what if it's important or maybe they wanted something. They were guards so there was no harm in looking right. He walked towards the door and unlocked it.

Len arrived exhausted. He was tired from the interrogation. He had to tell them all his past thefts he had commited with Lewis and the assaults and threats they had been enduring. When they entered the house he wanted to only see his Scarlet's face. He saw all were present at the living room watching movie. Lisa went straight to Cisco and hugged him and Joe took off his coat and hung it up on the stand.

Len scanned the room. The one person he wanted to lay his eyes on was no where to be seen. 

He asked in general "Where's Barry?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please review :-)))


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! This is a short chapter! Next one will be out soon!! Sorry for any mistakes!!  
> Enjoy :-)))

Lewis Snart sat in local bar gulping down one glass of beer after another. His eyes bloodshot and mind kept playing one scene again and again. Len's hands on his throat and squeezing the life out of him. He gingerly touched his neck and winced. He could still feel the effects. 

He drank one more glass. Never in his eighteen years of life Len had retaliated against him. Then all of a sudden what made him take this extreme action. Lewis frowned. He tried to remember his last conversation with Len. It struck him instantly. Len liked someone. Who was it? Larry...Harry...no..it was Barry! 

Anger doubled in his veins. Was it because of some boy his son wanted to kill him? Who the hell was this boy anyway? How dare he come between him and his son! Things were going smoothly in his life. His two kids were in his control. But now because of this one person everything could be ruined. He cannot let this happen. Never! I own my kids! I will do whatever I want with them. Keep them or kill them! They have to understand who is the boss! 

Lewis got up from his chair paid the cash and wobbled out of the bar. He needed to get his house and teach his son a lesson he will never forget in his life. On reaching his place his eyes widened seeing two cops standing outside his house. He quickly hid behind a near by tree. "What the hell?" What they doing here? Did Len die? "No..I didn't hit him so hard! So that means he called cops on me? That rascal!"

He turned around pulled his collar up to hide his face. Taking quick steps Lewis was out of the area. He panted when he reached an dark and abandon alley and thought about his next move. "I will not let you go so easily son! You are my property! I will make you understand what happens if you screw your old man" Lewis then pulled out his cell and dialed a number "Malcom.. it's me! Meet me now! I need your help. Yes...to our old place. See you in fifteen minutes" he hung up the call.

Lewis met his friend Malcom and asked him to find out every information he had on the boy named Barry who was studying with his son in college. It took ten minutes and Robert was ready with full biography of the kid with address. Lewis thanked him and asked for another favour.

His plan was simple. Kidnap Barry, teach the kid a lesson so next time Len will think twice before falling for any boy. He knew Len's weakness laid in the people he loved. Hurting Barry meant hurting Len. He will get his son back soon.

Malcom then bought a van and they headed straight to Barry's house. He parked the van far away from the main entrance and pulled out his binoculars. It was no surprise to him when he saw Len's presence in the house. Lewis smiled "Gotcha!"

Now he had to wait for right time before he could make his move. He saw Lisa enter the house and the guards being placed at front and two of them at back doors. Lewis patiently waited till next morning. Later he saw his two kids go out with the black guy.

After sometime Lewis saw Barry getting up and heading alone towards kitchen that had the back door entrance. "Now! Let's move!" Both got out of the van and walked carefully through the yard towards the back side of the house with a steel pipe in their hand. They made sure the front guards wouldn't be able to notice them. Creeping slowly behind the guards both struck hard with the pipe and knocked down the officers on duty. Lewis smiled. This was way too easy "Malcom get the van! I will bring the kid with me". His friend nodded and was off to bring the vehicle.

Lewis knocked at the door. He could have easily unlocked it using his skills but that would take time plus he didn't want catching anyone's attention. After three knocks he heard door clicking open.

Barry unlocked the door and saw a man standing in front of him. He was tall with huge muscles and wore shabby clothes. A peculiar smell was coming from the man. Alcohol! Barry fought hard not to throw up "May I help you?"

Lewis smiled "You are the only one who can help me...Barry!"

Barry's eyes widened. His heart began to race wildly. He knew this voice. He could never forget this voice in his life. He had heard it when he was suppose to have dinner with Len in the restaurant. This voice belong to Len's father.

Before he could blink Lewis moved with inhuman speed, grabbed Barry's arm and savagely twisted behind his back as he covered the boy's mouth with his sweaty hand. Out of utter panic Barry was not able to react quickly, not even to get a shout for help. Lewis added pressure to his mouth and hissed in his ears "One sound and I break your arm!" he twisted some more for emphasis and Barry closed his eyes in pain.

Lewis manhandled Barry out of his house. The younger boy saw two officers laying on the ground. He hoped they were still alive. He struggled to get out of the hold but Lewis tightened his grip and wispered to him "You try anything, I will kill you and the person who comes to help you! You understand? I have a gun with me!"

Barry was barely able to nod as he was now being dragged to a van. Another man opened the back door and he was shoved inside with Lewis right behind him "Drive now!". Malcom ran towards the drivers side and they fled away from the place.

Barry screamed "No! Let me go!" he swung wildly with his free hand and was glad it connected solidly with Lewis chin. The van swerved and Barry bolted across the seat grabbing the door handle. Lewis lunged after him and struggled to pin him as the younger boy kept thrashing in his arms. After few attempts Lewis finally got an upper hand and he again twisted Barry's hand behind his back and wrenching it beyond its physical limits.

Barry cried out in pain. He coudn't take it anymore. He knew if the man kept going he will surely break his arm. He was still in his thoughts and when Lewis brought down butt of the gun straight to his head. A white hot pain surged through his head and Barry went limp in his abductors arms.

"Is everything okay back there?" Malcom asked looking at back mirror

Lewis wiped his brow "He's hell of a fighter!" he rubbed his aching jaw "You will pay for this kid! You will pay!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please review :-)))


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Here's the next chapter!! Hope you enjoy it!! Sorry for any mistakes!!!  
> Enjoy :-)))

Len asked in general "Where is Barry?"

The group sitting in hall watching movie turned towards Len. They looked at him for few seconds and then at each other. Cisco spoke first "He is making popcorn for us! BARRY!" he called out loud. There was no response. Len tensed "Barry?"

Joe motioned everyone to be quiet. He took out the gun from his holder and made his way to the kitchen. When he stepped in he saw the back door was open. His heart dropped to his stomach "No...no.no.no..Barr!" His worst fear came to life when he saw his two officers laying unconscious on the ground. He quickly hunched down and checked for a pulse "Thank God! Mick! Call 911. I need an ambulance immediately!"

The Rogue team came rushing towards Joe. "Oh my God!" squeaked Caitlin. Her hand went to her mouth. "Get inside! All of you! Now!" Joe raised his voice and shouted at the gang. "Where is Barry? Is he alright?" Len asked Joe worriedly.

"I don't know! I...I need to call Eddie! Please kids go inside. Mick did you call the ambulance?" 

Mick nodded and dialled. "They are on the way. Now tell us where is Barry!"

Joe was about to answer when he's cell rang "Detective West" his voice quivering

"Sir Be Alert! We were wrong about Lewis. He misleaded us. We coudn't find him! My sources say he is heading at your house" Eddie spoke from the other end

"I knew it! Dammit!!" Joe paced angrily on his yard. Len watched him with fear in his eyes. His heart was telling him worst had already happen. 

"He..He took my boy Eddie! Lewis Snart was here. He knocked down on duty officers and kidnapped Barry!" Joe said out aloud and Len's knees gave out. Mick caught him and held his friend upright "Len!"

"Barry!" Len wispered "Mick...he will kill him!"

"No! Len don't think like that. Be strong man! Nothing is gonna happen to him" Mick tried assuring his friend but deep down he feared for the kid's life. Cisco and the two girls watched worriedly as Joe gave next instructions to Eddie "Get the team in here now! I want to search this area thoroughly...turn this place upside down I don't care!"

Len was still in shock "It's all my fault. Barry...it's my fault" tears shone in his eyes. He wanted his Scarlet back. He coudn't let Barry get hurt because of his father. 

Joe faced Len and saw worry and guilt in his eyes. Poor boy was blaming himself for Barry's abduction "Leonard please...calm down son! It's not your fault! We will find Barry! Mick...get Leonard inside. All of you go inside! I need space to investigate this area!"

Mick pulled Len with him and motioned others to follow. The group walked in with heavy heart all fearing for their friend's safety. Mick made Len sit down on couch and Lisa bought a glass of water. Len saw tears in her eyes. Only they knew what lengths would Lewis go to get what he wanted. Len didn't drink the water. He didn't want water, he wanted Barry...his Barry ...his Scarlet. He knew Barry was in serious trouble and shuddered thinking what was happening to him right now.

MILES AWAY FROM MAIN CITY

Barry slowly beacame aware of noises around him. He tried opening his eyes but a throbbing sensation ran through his head. He could feel something wet running down from his head. His mind flashed back to his kidnapping and how Len's father had knocked him out. Feeling cold wind sweep through him Barry tried to fold his arms in attempt to shield his body. But coudn't as he realised his arms were tied together behind his back. This time he opened his eyes and gulped eyeing his surrounding. A small knot formed in the pit of his stomach. 

He saw what looked like an old abandon warehouse. It had two rusty windows and one single door. His only way out.There was an old table and a chair in the middle of the room along with a small cot laid far in the corner. He was made to sit against a pole. His shoes and socks were removed. Maybe that's why he felt cold.

Barry turned his head towards the voices. He saw Lewis give a stack of money to a man of his age and thanking him for helping with his abduction. "Where are the pipes? Did you take care of it?"

The other man smiled and pocketed his reward "I threw them in the bushes far away from his house after we took the boy! Don't worry...no one will know about it!"

Lewis nodded "I might need you again!"

"No worries! Call me anytime. I got your back my friend" Malcom left the warehouse leaving Barry to the mercy of his friend. After a moment Lewis eyes were on him.

The voice of his heart pounded in his ears "This is it! He's gonna kill you!"  
"Of course he's gonna kill you idiot! This happens when you don't listen to your elders! Why did you have to open the door when Joe specifically told you not to!" his mind scolded him back.

"So...the sleeping beauty finally wakes up" Lewis mocked him while he came few steps closer . Barry flinched, he backed up as much as he could, pole digging into his back painfully "What...what do you want from me?"

Lewis answered by throwing a punch at Barry's face and smiled when he saw the kid's head snapped back on the pole. Barry gritted his teeth. His head was already throbbing and now he could clearly see stars in front of his eyes. Lewis grabbed his hair, yanking his head up "That was for the punch you gave me in the van! And this..." he got up and kicked twice on the stomach and Barry yelled in pain. "This is just the beginning of what you are going to suffer for taking my son away from me". Lewis then stamped his foot on Barry's bare ankle and pressed hard and kept applying pressure until Barry coudn't take it anymore "Aaaah!...NO!" he writhed as the pain in his ankle flared up to his entire leg. He closed his eyes and threw his head back.

Lewis laughed and pulled his boot off. Barry tried to regain his breath when the man bought down his foot again.

AT BARRY'S HOUSE

It had been three hours since Barry got kidnapped. Joe and his team were still at the back yard searching for any clues that will lead to his son. Inside Len was again pacing around the hall, a cold fear eating away at his heart. There was pin drop silence in the room. All didn't know what to say to their friend that could ease his worry.

After a while Len stopped pacing and plop down on the couch. He hid his face in both his hands hoping to hide the tears flowing from his eyes "I can't loose him! I just....can't". Mick came to his friend placing a hand on his shoulder "Len...you will not loose him. There are many people looking for him. We will soon get some good news" 

Lisa came and sat beside his brother "Mick is right. We have to be patient". Cisco also came near and knelt down facing Len "You know we all are there for you. You are not alone. Barry will soon be with us". Len slowly nodded and wiped away his tears "Thank you"

Joe entered the hall with a worried expression. Len stood up along with others and crowded the Detective "What happened? Did you found out where our father took him?" Len asked hopefully. Joe shook his head "No! But we did find two steel pipes that were thrown a mile away from our house! But...

"But what?" Cisco asked impatiently

"There was dried blood on it! I have send it for testing" Joe said in a small voice

Len frowned and then eyes widened "You ...you think it's Barry's?" 

"We are not sure! It might be from the two officers who were injured but I have to confirm it" 

Again the group went silent. Things were not looking good. "Caitlin could you and Lisa make some snacks for all of us" Joe requested to the girls. Both nodded and went in to kitchen. "I don't want to eat! I am not hungry" Len said to Joe. How can he eat when he knew Barry must starving or hurt and scared to death.

"I am not hungry either boy! He's my son! If going on a hunger strike helps me to find my kid then believe me I would go without food for days. But we still have to find Barry and we need strength! I can't have you kids passing out on me! I have lot to care of!" Joe lashed out at Len without thinking. His worry for Barry was clear in his voice. Len ducked he's head down "I am sorry!"

Joe softened hearing Len's apology "I didn't mean to take it out on you. I was just..I need my son! Please eat something. All of you!"

Len nodded and went back sitting on couch. After twenty minutes Joe got a call from Eddie saying that the blood belonged to the two officers and not Barry. Hearing this Joe took a breath of relief. He quickly passed on the good news to Len. Eddie also informed that the officers were fine and had a minor concussion. Joe then asked him find out who the fingerprints belong to the pipes.

Caitlin and Lisa bought snacks and everyone eat without a word. Len's heart clenched painfully thinking about Barry. Where was he? Is he alright? Did he eat something? What if he was hurt?

Joe forcefully chewed one bite after another. His appetite had gone since Barry was kidnapped. If that bastard harms Barry in anyway then he was going to make sure to draw a bullet in his head.

Suddenly the landline phone was ringing. Joe immediately ran towards phone with Len and others following behind him. He picked up "Hello!"

Few ragged breaths were heard and then came shifting and shuffling noises. After few seconds came a voice that made Joe's heart pound in his chest

"It's..it's me...Barry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Please review :-)))


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! This chapter is short but next one is longest I have written!! For now enjoy this please :-)))

Barry was miserably sore. He thought sore was just a small word to describe what he was feeling right now. His head wound had stopped bleeding but it was still pounding, his arms were gone numb being tied up for many hours, he had a split lip where he could taste his own blood and the ankle where Lewis had stamped numerous number of times was pulsing with pain. He could see it was swollen red making it very difficult to move. He tried shifting in comfortable position but groaned. It yet again reminded him how the man had kicked him mercilessly on his stomach. He wimpered and slowly blinked towards his captor.

"Oh God! He's still here!" heart aching to get away from crazy man  
"I don't think he's done with you" his mind replied

Lewis who was admiring his work on Barry from a distance, smiled "Oh come on kid! Don't die on me so soon! I want you to stay alive till....Len comes here!"

Hearing Len's name Barry was fully awake. Len here? What was Lewis planning to do? He was still dazed when the man was towering over him with a cell in his hand "You ready?"

Barry glared at his abductor. Lewis knelt down so he was face to face with him "We are now going to call my son. I know he is at your place. So when I say you to speak....you will only say your name! Got it?"

Barry didn't say a word and kept glaring so Lewis moved his hand towards his injured ankle and squeezed it hard until the boy yelled in pain "Stop! I....got it!"

"See this wasn't so hard was it?" He then dialed the number and placed the cell near the boy's ears. 

Barry heard his father's voice."Hello" Fresh tears stung his eyes. His breath hitched. He wanted so badly to be home...to be with his father...to be with Len...to be safe again. Lewis snapped his fingers on Barry's face and motioned him to talk. 

Barry took a deep breath "It's ...It's me Barry!"

Joe jumped with happiness "Barr! Are you alright? Where are you? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Barry responded with "Joe...I am.." but Lewis pulled the cell and walked away from the kid.

"Hello Detective! It would be better if we have this conversation with my son listening, so you better put the phone on speaker!" Lewis instructed in his cold voice

Joe turned towards Len who was anxiously waiting "He wants you to hear". Len immediately nodded and Joe pressed the speaker button "You are on speaker"

"Good! Hello Len! Hope you are enjoying your stay at West's house!" Lewis greeted his son

Len gritted his teeth "Where is Barry? If you harm him...

"Meet me at midnight at Park Avenue Street! No cops! No tricks! Only you! My offer is you in exchange for the kid! I would say to bring Lisa but I don't need her anymore in my life. She can dig up a hole and die...I don't care!"

Hearing this Lisa broke into tears and Cisco took her in his arms. All were shocked knowing how ruthless the man sounded. 

"Listen to me Snart!" said Joe but Lewis interupted him "You listen to me detective...you got till midnight if I don't see Len then... I will send your son back ....in pieces" he hung up the call.

All stood frozen at their places. Joe was happy to know that he's son was alright for now but how could he hand over Leonard to a monster. That would be too selfish of him. But what about Barry...his son! He was engrosed in his thoughts when he heard loud voices. He snapped back to reality and saw Mick and Cisco were yelling at Len to stop as the boy walked towards the door.

Joe ran towards Len "Where do you think you are going?"

"Mr West you heard him! He wants me. Let me go...I will bring Barry back!" Len with a heavy voice

"Are you crazy! No! You are not going anywhere! I can't do that you son!" 

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR SON? Len yelled "Barry is in this situation because of me! I knew this wasn't going to end good for us! But I coudn't stop myself from loving him. Please..." he cried "Please...I have to save him!"

Joe didn't know what made him hug the boy in front of him but he held Len in his strong arms and ran his hand on his back "Sshh..everything is going to be alright..we won't loose him! I promise! You both will be safe! We will go together and this time I will take down that mongrel for good"

"He said to come alone!"

Joe nodded "I will watch you from a distance. And when the time comes I will make my move!" He looked at rest of the kids in room. He knew how stubborn they were. So he gave a silent plea to stay where they were and let him handle the situation. Mick understood what Joe's eyes meant "Don't worry about us. We will wait here! Just bring our friends back to us". All gave hug to Len and Mick spoke in his ears "Be careful! I want you back with the kid!" Len gave a small smile. With that Joe and Len walked out.

Joe then called Eddie and instructed him to come with his team half hour before said time.The hid far from the exchange point and ready to strike when told.

It was almost midnight. Joe and Len were on the way to meet Lewis when a van suddenly halted in front of them. Joe had to slam on his brakes hard in order to stop crashing. He honked the horn several times but the van stood unmoving "What the hell?"

Joe sensed something was wrong "This doesn't look good. Stay here! I will go check out!" Len nodded and Joe unlocked his door. The moment he stepped out he was hit hard across his head. He stumbled few steps, hands clutching his head and lost conscious before he hit the ground.

Len saw this happen with wide eyes. He got out to check on Joe and was met face to face with Lewis Snart.

"Get ready to meet your boytoy" said Lewis. Len was too terrified to react, he felt his limbs were frozen. Lewis gave a small nod to Malcom and Len felt his arms pulled behind his back, a rope dig tightly on his wrists and a black cloth being dragged over his face. He was then pushed into a vehicle, the door being slam shut.

"Good work Malcom! Hopefully this will be the last help I needed. You are free to go!" said Lewis satisfied

"I must say Lewis...your plan for blocking them before the alerted time was perfect!" Malcom smiled

"Of course! I knew the good detective will come prepared. He must have got half of police squad ready for me on Avenue street. So this was best alternative to get my son back!"

Malcom patted his friend on his back and said his goodbyes. Lewis then smiled cunningly got into the vehicle and fled away with Len sitting at back seat.

"You are so going to enjoy what I have prepared for you lovebirds!" Lewis laughed menacingly and Len shuddered with fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn! What is Lewis planning to do??? Not good that I can say!! Please review :-)))


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Here's a loong chapter I promised!! Warning for torture!!!  
> Enjoy :-)))

Joe West came back to consciousness at the sound of beeping. He slowly blinked his eyes and saw he was in a white room with a nurse checking his vitals. Hospital! How did he end up here? What happened? Recalling his memory Joe jumped on his bed "Leonard!"

The Nurse was instantly on his side "Sir please calm down! You have a concussion!" she tried to push him back to lay down. Joe shook his head "I need to talk to my colleague! This is important"

Hearing the commotion Eddie rushed inside the room "Joe! You are awake. How are you feeling?". Joe took a deep breath "I will be fine! What happened?"

Eddie requested the nurse to inform the doctor that Joe was awake. After she went Eddie came closer to the bed "We found you unconscious few blocks away from Avenue street. A witness came forward and with his description we were able to confirm Snart attacked you and..he took Leonard with him. I am sorry!"

Joe closed his eyes "And Barry?". Eddie ducked his head down "He was no where to be found. Lewis still has him!" Joe felt devastated. His son was in danger and now he had lost Leonard. He coudn't understand what the meniac wanted. Lewis got his son back then why in the hell Barry wasn't return to him.

AT THE WAREHOUSE

Len being tied was dragged by his arm when he got out the vehicle. His father had a bone crushing grip on him. He coudn't see where they were as the black cloth was still placed over his head. He went along quietly as he wanted to know where was Barry kept hidden. With some courage he asked his father "Where are you taking me? Where is Barry?" 

His father didn't answer. They walked for a while and then Len heard the sound of a door squeaking and he was led inside. After that Lewis made him sit on the chair "What are you doing? Tell me where is Barry?". The man again ignored him again and untied his hands. He tied each wrists to the arm of the chair and then secured his legs firmly with a rope.

Once Lewis was satisfied he pulled the cloth. Len blinked twice adjusting his eyes "Where are we? What's going on?" Lewis who was smirking moved from his line of sight and Len saw a figure not far from him. His breath caught in his throat "Barry?" he squirmed through his restrains. His eyes watered seeing the condition Barry was in. He looked bloodied and bruised. What scared him the most was that his eyes were closed "BARRY! What did you do to him?" Len growled at his father.

"Nothing he can't handle! Oh look! Your boytoy is sleeping again. He does that a lot. What do you say should we wake him up? Lewis asked but was already picking up a bucket filled with icy cold water. 

Len watched with wide eyes as his father poured the bucket of water on Barry. He saw the kid gasp and start coughing as he inhaled the cold water. Barry felt a sharp pain in his nose that flared up to his head. He wimpered and weakly tugged at his rope.

"Barry!" Len called again. Barry's ears picked up at the voice. Was Len here or was he hearing wrong. His doubt was answered when Lewis yanked him by his hair "Say hello to Len kid!" 

"Let him go!" Len yelled at his father. Barry was now fully aware that Len was actually infront of him "Len!"His throat constricted and unshed tears stung his eyes, body shivering with cold.

"He will get me out of here" his heart jumped with hope  
"Or not!" said his mind seeing Len tied up

Lewis laughed "Let the fun begin!" he harshly let go of Barry's hair and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and puffed for few seconds circling the kid and then stopped at his foot "Did you boys know that cigarette burns are the most painful specially when it's placed at right place?" he glared at Len and then without warning Lewis bought down the lit cigarette under Barry's bare foot. 

A gut wrenching scream ecohed in the warehouse. Barry panted heavily closing his eyes. He tried to pull back his leg but Lewis kept a tight grip to his already injured ankle. Another scream tore out his throat while his other leg thrashed widly.

"STOP!! Father please...don't do this!" Len twisted his wrist, ropes digging in harshly. 

"This is just the beginning!" Lewis lit the cigarette again 

"No! Please..no!" Len pleaded to his father but Lewis ignored him and pressed the bud again. Barry yelled, his body shook miserably. 

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" You wanted me back ..here I am! Let him go!"

Lewis walked towards Len and backhanded him. He grabbed his chin "Because my dear son...I wanted you to see and feel what will happen if you go against me! I will make sure you will think twice before you lay your eyes on any other boy ever again. Len coudn't believe this was happening. All this because he loved Barry? It was all his fault "Then hurt me! Do whatever you want with me! I am the reason behind it!"

"I dont want to hurt my precious asset! You are still useful to me!

"You are a sick bastard!" Len spat at his father

Lewis growled at him and gave a punch to his stomach. He lit his cigarette again and made his way towards the boy. Barry saw with blurry eyes as Lewis was yet again clutching his foot. He weakly struggled to get free "No...please don't! LEN!" he called out to Len even though Barry knew the latter was tied up 

"This is going to hurt!" Lewis smiled and stabbed the bud right next to previous one

Who screamed first was unknown. Len yelled in agony and Barry writhed on the ground after a loud cry left his mouth. He felt his foot was on fire. The pain was getting worse. His vision blurred more and felt his strength leave his aching body. Taking the last glimpse of his boyfriend Barry slumped forward. Head hanging on his chest.

"Damn! The boy does likes to sleep a lot! I was having so much fun!" Lewis pouted and stood up throwing the cigarette on the ground

"BARRY!" Len rubbed harder against the ropes binding him, blood seeping through his wrists. "I will kill you!"

Lewis scoffed and he then pulled out his gun and Len's eyes widened "I will give you two hours...TWO HOURS! You will come willingly with me and we will forever flee from this country. We will continue what we use to do. Don't ever think of leaving me. You will do exactly as I say. If you so much dare to think otherwise then I swear Len..I will kill the boy! His life is in your hands. I will go make arrangements. Think wisely" Lewis then left giving a last glare to his son

As soon as Lewis left Len immediately got to work. He pulled hard at his ropes. He needed to check on Barry. He had to make sure he was alright. Blood was now dripping from his wrists but he didn't care. It was a small amount he paid compared to what Barry's been through. Len got an idea and he then used his teeth to bite the knot and free himself. After few attempts he was finally free. He removed the ropes from throwing it across the room and got up from the chair. He ran towards Barry.

"Barry!" Len knelt down and took Barry's face in his hands "Barry please open your eyes...it's me!". The younger boy remained unresponsive. Len's heart broke. Tears rolled from his eyes "Please...I am sorry! Come back to me Scarlet!"

Barry responded to the name. His eyes fluttered and he slowly opened them."That's it Scarlet! I am right here" Len saw Barry's eyes were filled with fear and were scanning the room. He quickly reassured him "He's gone Scarlet! He's not here!"

Relaxing a bit Barry saw Len was bleeding from his hands and had bruise on his face "L..Len! Are you okay?"

Len let out a watery laugh "Barry you are the one who is hurt!"

"I...I am fine! Please untie me!" his voice sounded so small that made Len's heart clench painfully. He gave a kiss to Barry's forehead and went to untie his bonds. He saw the wrists had ugly red scratches under the rope. Being very careful Len untied them. Barry's hands plopped down to his sides. He felt so drained and the burns in his leg was killing him. He hissed in pain "Len...it hurts!" 

Len took the boy in his arms. He hugged him tightly "I know Scarlet! I am so sorry". Barry shook his head "Not your...fault!" saying that he closed his eyes. Len looked down and saw Barry was out again. His head rolled on his chest. Len felt his body was shivering badly "His clothes are wet" thought the older boy. He had to get him out of these clothes. Len roamed his eyes around the room but coudn't find anything that would help. He then looked down and realised he was wearing a long sleeve shirt and an under T shirt. He gently laid Barry down and quickly removed his shirt.

Len slowly removed Barry's T shirt and saw his abdomen and chest covered in black and blue bruises. He ran his fingers delicately over them and cursed his father. Barry was in and out of consciousness. He wimpered mumbling "Co..Cold"

"Give me a minute Scarlet! I needed to get you out of your wet clothes" with some difficulty and little help from Barry's side Len was able to make him wear his shirt. The younger boy was so grateful for the warmth.They sat together for some time with Barry resting his head on Len's shoulder "Where ...is he?"

"He's gone for now! He will be back soon!" Len said. He didn't mention his father's threats or the fact that it might be the final time they are together. Barry shudder next to him "Isn't there...a ...way out?" his body was aching badly and he felt sick. He hadn't eaten since he got kidnapped but still felt he would throw up any minute.

"I checked the door. It opens only from the other side. The windows are too high and you are not in any position to move!" Len explained but got no reply from him so he turned a little and saw the boy had closed his eyes again. Len sighed but then frowned when he felt Barry was a warmer than before. He immediately placed his hand on his forehead and cheeks "Jesus! He's burning up!" he wispered to himself.

He had to do something. He had to bring his fever down. Len eyed the bucket. Maybe there was some water left. He made Barry sit against the pole and got up. He took the bucket in his hands and sighed happily. This will do for now. Pulling out his handkerchief he soaked it in cold water and ran towards the boy placing the cloth on his burning forehead. Barry moaned, his hand went to take off the offending material but Len gently caught his wrist "Leave it Scarlet! You have a fever!"

Barry nodded weakly. He half opened his eyes "Don't ...leave me!" Len's heart shattered hearing the younger boy's wreched plea. He kissed Barry's palm "Never!" Barry gave a small smile and was out again.

NEVER! Len repeated this word again and again in his head. How could he leave his love..his Barry...his Scarlet! Will he survive without him? Will he ever be able to forget him? The main question was.. If he leaves who will take care of Barry? He will not survive on his own. He very well knew his father will not send him back home. NO! He will not leave him and betray his trust. He will fight for them. He will fight against his father. He coudn't back down now! Just make it out of here and Joe will handle the rest. 

Len looked at younger boy. His confidence shaking. How the hell was he suppose to get out of here when Barry was not even capable to take a step on it's own "Think Len! Think of something...think.."

The sound of door click open bought Len out of his thoughts. Lewis entered with a gun in his hand "Are you ready to leave?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it??? Please do review :-)))


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Let the action begin!! Sorry for any mistakes!!!  
> Enjoy :-)))

Lewis entered with a gun in his hand "Are you ready to leave?" He then noticed his son was not in the chair where he had left him "How did you get out?"

Len didn't answer. He was visibly shaking on his feet. What to do? How to escape? What should I do? 

Lewis moved his head to his right and saw the kid unmoved "So the sleeping beauty is still resting?"

Should I punch him? Maybe push him like last time? He has a gun! Maybe I can get my hands on it! Len was still thinking ways to overpower his father.

Lewis frowned "What's gotten into you? Let's move! I have made all the arrangements!" he took large steps towards his son and when he was a foot away the latter suddenly lashed out and kicked Lewis hard on his kneecap. Len saw his father's leg gave out and was on the floor on his knees. With quick reflex the boy gave another kick to the hand holding the gun. It rewarded him with the gun falling from Lewis hand

Before Len could make his next move Lewis gave a hard punch to his stomach and saw the boy doubled with pain on the floor. Lewis got up and gave a vicious kick to his chest. Len definitely heard a crack and the pain intensified. He felt tears of pain leaking from his eyes. Lewis turned to see where his gun fell and Len felt hard to breathe. He was about to give up when Barry's pale face came into his view. No! He won't give up. Never! He had to be strong. For his Scarlet! That seem to do the trick and gave him strength.Thinking quickly Len pulled his father's leg with both hands and Lewis lost his balance falling hard on his back. 

Len ignored the pain in his ribs and jumped on Lewis. He punched him hard at his face. One punch after another. Again and again till he saw his father go limp under him. Len panted heavily, his knuckles were bloodied and bruises formed in them. His body felt like it was on fire. He slumped beside his unconscious father trying to calm his racing nerves. Few seconds later he heard a groan from Barry. He had to get him out of here before his father wakes up.

Len wobbled towards Barry and knelt down. He patted his face lightly "Scarlet Wake up ! Please wake up! We have to leave!" 

Barry shifted a little. He swatted Len's hand away "No...let me sleep!". Len nearly rolled his eyes "Not the time Barry! We have to go! Now!" he gave a small pinch on the boy's arm

His mind and heart squeaked at the same time "WAKE UP!!!!" and Barry was wide awake "Len? What's going on?"

"I will explain later! We need to get out of here!" Len hurriedly pulled Barry with his arms ignoring pain grunts coming from the boy. Barry yelped when he placed his burnt foot on the floor and Len nearly dropped him "I can't Len! It hurts so bad"

Len wasted no time and carried him in bridal style. He gasped when Barry's weight added pressure to his ribs. He bit his lip to ride out the pain "Hang on Barry! We will soon get out if here". Barry tightened his arms around the older boy's neck, eyes drooping again

Len took quick steps and crossed the door outside to their freedom. He saw a van standing outside and ran towards it. He tried to open it with his left hand where he held Barry's legs but it was locked. He cursed loudly and felt Barry flinch in his arms "It's okay. I am sorry! Didn't mean to scare you"

Len looked around to find a new way out but he realised they were in middle of nowhere. No other vehicles. No shops. No store. Not a single form of life. He thought for a second ...should he go back and take keys from his father? 

While contemplating whether to go inside or not a loud sound of gun being fired echoed in his ears

"Going somewhere?"

Len froze. He turned to see his father who was bloody mess was standing a couple feets away from them with the gun in right hand and keys in other. "Damn! I should have atleast taken the gun with me!" Len said to himself

AT EDDIE'S HOUSE

Iris was in kitchen mixing ingredients in the bowl. Her hand movements were robotic. She didn't even know what she had to add next as her mind was lost in thoughts of her foster brother Barry. Iris was very happy for him when he told her about Len. She saw how Barry went all blushing and stuttering whenever Len was mentioned. He was happiest these days. But as fate was always one step ahead of him this happiness was snatched away from him. 

She feared for Barry's life. Now with Len getting kidnapped, it made matters worse. Iris felt a tear drop from her eyes. She was about to wipe it, a hand came and did it for her. 

Eddie came inside his house and called out for Iris. There was no response so he searched for his wife and found her in kitchen. He also saw she was in deep thoughts and a single tear falling from her eye. He came forward and gently brushed it off "Iris? What's wrong?"

Iris suddenly broke down on tears and hugged her husband tightly. Eddie responded by wrapping his arms around her protectively "Baby! What happened?"

"Please bring Barry back! He doesn't deserve this!" Isaid Iris sobbing. Eddie rubbed her back. He knew they were best of friends and so she was worried for him. To tell the truth he was also found of the kid. The goodness in his heart along with his naive features, it was impossible to ignore and not care for the boy "We will get him back! I promise Baby!" His phone vibrated and Eddie broke the hug to recieve the call "Hello!....What? Are you sure? Hold him there! I am on my way"

Iris wiped her tears "What is it?"

"I have to go! If this goes right Barry will be back soon"

Iris gave a big smile and kissed Eddie "Go! All the best!"

Eddie nodded "I love you"

"Love you too"

AT HOSPITAL

Joe was getting frustrated. He wanted to get out of this hospital, find his son and free Leonard. He blamed himself for not protecting the kids. Both of them were kidnapped right under his nose and he coudn't do a damn thing about it. He heard a knock at the door. "Come in" Joe saw Mick Cisco and the two girls enter

"Good morning Mr West! How are you feeling?" Caitlin asked with a small smile

"I am fine kids. You all shouldn't be out of the house! It's still dangerous" Joe said concerned

Mick folded his arms across his chest "Did you find anything on our friends?"

"Yeah! Non of the officers are answering us" Cisco chimed in

Joe didn't know what to say. He himself had no answers "We are looking for them"

Lisa began crying "You don't understand Mr West ...my father...he doesn't care for anybody! He will hurt them...you have to hurry". Cisco wrapped an arm around her "Lisa don't cry! I am sure they will be alright"

Joe was about to speak when Eddie came rushing in the room panting "Sir! This is important! I need to talk to you"

Joe immediately understood Eddie had something on the case "Kids! Could you wait outside? It's confidential"

All agreed and quietly left the room. Eddie didn't wait for room to close as he started speaking "We found out where Barry is being held and maybe Leonard too!"

Joe's eyes widened "Really? Where are they?"

Eddie pulled out a paper from his pocket and gave it to Joe "This place holds an abandon warehouse. We will find the boys there!"

"How can you be so sure? What if Lewis is misleading us like the last time!"

Eddie understood his doubt so he took a breath and began "Remember you asked me to identify the fingerprints on the steel pipe?"Joe nodded and Eddie continued "One fingerprint belongs to Lewis and other belongs to a criminal named Malcom. I asked my officers to arrest him immediately. He was caught drinking in a bar. At first he refused to say anything but after taking few hits he said that they brought Barry to this warehouse. He also confessed kidnapping Leonard"

Joe took in all the information. Finally...finally he was going to get his son back. He jumped up from his bed and hugged Eddie "Thank you! Thank you so much Son!" Eddie smiled "I will get the team ready. I should leave soon as possible!"

"I am coming with you" Joe saw Eddie was about to protest "Don't say no to me! Not today! I want to arrest that scoundrel with my hands!" That left no room for argument from Eddie's side. Joe placed the paper on the side table and went to change while Eddie left to inform the doctor.

What the two officers didn't know that a pair of kids were listening to their conversation from outside. When Eddie turned around to talk to Joe, Mick had blocked the door from being closed by placing his foot. He and Cisco had heard each word spoken between them.

Mick and Cisco moved away from the door. When Eddie was out of sight Cisco rushed in the room pulled his mobile out and took a picture of the address. They then met the two girls at parking lot.

"Where were you guys?" Caitlin asked them

Cisco grinned from ear to ear "We know where Barry and Len are!" Lisa's eyes widened "What? How?"

"Long story! Right now we are going to save our friends" said Mick

Caitlin gaped at Mick "What?!"

"I can't wait to see cops making another blunder! This time we will bring them back!" Mick supplied

"But Mr West said not to interfere" Lisa didn't want any more of their friends to get in danger so she tried to lure them out by using Joe's warning

Cisco frowned "Lise! I know what you are thinking! Don't worry about us okay! Right now we can't think of ourselves"

Caitlin thought for a second "If you are going then I am coming too!" Mick shook his head "Not happening Doll! It's too dangerous!".

"But..." Lisa went to argue but Cisco held his hand up "I am with Mick! We are going alone! Don't want you girls to get hurt!"

After a short argument the boys won and girls decided to stay back. Caitlin announced Lisa will stay with her until the whole thing was sort out.

Cisco turned to face Mick "Let's gear up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added an extra chapter coz I got an request from Superflavyne that she wanted Cisco stepping up to save Len and Barry!! So this chapter happened!! I hope it was good!! Please review :-)))


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Here's the next chapter!!! We are nearing the end!! Sorry for any mistakes!!  
> Enjoy :-)))

Lewis felt pain when he came back to world of living. He ran a hand on his nose and felt it was broken. He remembered Len attacking him and the endless punches he took. Getting up he saw the boys were gone. Anger cursed through him "Seems like you made your choice son! If you cannot come with me then I won't let you leave with anyone else either. I will kill you and your boytoy.This ends today!" He realised that his gun was still lying on the floor. He smiled cunningly "Fool! He left the gun for me". Lewis then checked his pocket and was glad that he still had the key to his van.

When Lewis stepped out he saw Len was trying to open the door. He fired his gun "Going somewhere?"

Len turned and saw his father holding a gun in one hand and keys to another. Barry was terrified hearing the loud noise.The fear he felt was nothing compared to previous ones. Even Len's hands were trembling as he held him "Len put me down! I can stand" Len shook his head "No Barry! You are too weak". He wasn't afraid to die but he had to save Barry "We are leaving! You cannot stop us!" Len raised his voice

"Are you sure about that?" showing off the gun "You and your boytoy are going to hell. I warned you! Now you are solely responsible for your death" Lewis fired a shot at them. Len felt a whoosh of air passing right beside his left ear. He immediately whisked away and ran behind the vehicle feeling terrified. His father was actually going to kill them. He thought about his options... face his father who had a gun with a definite desire to kill them...or...he looked straight ahead and saw nothing but trees and overgrown vegetation. 

He made his choice. Praying to God that someone would come to their aid and give them strength to survive, Len ran with Barry in his arms into the dark abyss. 

Lewis ran behind them "Run as fast as you can! I will find you" he shouted at them to hear.

HALF HOUR LATER

Mick parked his bike and Cisco climbed off. They quietly made their way into the warehouse. The door was open so Cisco peered inside while Mick kept a lookout for Lewis. He held a long breaker bar tool in his hand, ready to strike if necessary.

"Dude! There is no one in here" Cisco frowned. Mick walked passed him and saw the warehouse was empty. 

"Are we at right place?" Cisco checked his mobile and confirmed they had the correct address "Did they escape or we are late and Lewis killed them?" he gulped thinking his second option

Mick opened his mouth to answer when a distant gunshot sound filled their ears. Both looked at each other fearfully "Come on! The sound came from that direction!" Mick ordered and they ran towards the bushes

WHILE ON OTHER SIDE

Len again manage to dodge a bullet. He ran between dense tangled mess of bushes. He was extremely tired. Many times he almost dropped Barry who was oblivious at the situation as he passed out again. Arm muscles felt like jelly but he still kept going. His ribs were not happy at constant movement and didn't hesitate to let him know. After a while he glanced at his back and took a breath of relief. Lewis was no where to be seen. He thought of taking a break. He will rest for sometime and then search his way out. Finding a safe place between two large bushes Len slowly lowered Barry to the ground. He panted wiping his sweat.

Barry was still unconscious.This was not good. Len felt his skin and his worry doubled when Barry's fever was up again "Barry!" he wispered "Please hang on! Just a little longer".

Barry groaned and slowly opened his eyes "Len!" his eyes moving from one bush to another

"Am I dead? Is this heaven's garden?" his heart melted seeing the greenary  
"Then why am I feeling so much pain?" mind groaned back

Barry became little alert and saw Len was looking at him concerned. "Where..are we?" he asked a little louder

"Stay quiet Scarlet! My father is not far away"

Barry nodded. He shivered badly as he felt blood rising in his throat threatening to spill out of his mouth. What is happening to me? He didn't want to tell this to Len and add his worries. Already he felt like burden to him. His body hit with yet another jolt of pain that made him groan "I really...wanna go home!"

His words were simple yet it sounded painful to Len. "We have to hide here for sometime. Don't worry I won't let him hurt you anymore" Len placed his hand on Barry's heart and rubbed his thumb over it. He knew the boy's condition was getting worse. High fevers are always dangerous. His eyes fell on the burn marks. They were looking reddish pink and one of them were slightly bleeding. He cursed himself again and again for putting Barry's life in danger. If anything happens to him he will not be able to forgive himself for rest of his life.

Barry caught his wrist "Len..please hold me!" Len nodded and they sat together with Barry cradled safely in his arms. "I ...I love you" said the younger boy and buried himself further. Len gently rocked him back and forth, tears coursing down his cheeks unchecked "I am so sorry Scarlet. I can't do anything to help you". 

"I don't ...want anything...just you!"

Another fifteen minutes dragged on. Barry then lasped in and out period of heavy sleep. The sun shone brightly over them. It was getting hotter as time passed. Len saw Barry was sweating badly at the same time he was shivering. Whenever he was awake he only asked for one thing..water! Len felt so helpless. He tried to keep him awake but it was getting harder. Len thought they should move and find a way out. He coudn't stay here and wait for Lewis to find them.

Len made up his mind to get up when Barry woke from yet another fitful bout of sleep, he moaned loudly thrashing from side to side making it difficult for Len to hold him in place. "No! Dont!" Barry mumbled in his sleep. At the same moment Len heard a sharp rustle of branches. He could hear dry leaves being crushed beneath the boots. Fearing Lewis was near Len clamped one hand over Barry's mouth and held his arms tightly with other in order to stop the boy giving out their hideout.

"Ssshh...Be quiet! Please be quiet!" Len wispered in his ears and moved further into the bushes. Struggling a little Barry quieted down after a while and fell asleep again. 

Len laid Barry down and stared at his face. Fever clearly doing it's work. He needed to be treated immediately. Len made a painful decision. He will have to leave Barry here and get help by himself. Taking him along and facing his father on the way was not an option. He will be safe here. Bending over he kissed Barry's burning forehead "I will come back Scarlet! Wait for me!". He covered him with leaves so he wouldn't get noticed. Picking up a sharp branch as his weapon, took a last glance at his boyfriend and walked away.

BACK AT WAREHOUSE

Two black sedan halted infront of warehouse. Joe and Eddie got out of their vehicles with three cops following each of them. All armed heavily made their way inside and got the same results. It was empty. They did find couple of bloody ropes.

"Where are they? I don't understand!" said a confused Joe "Did he take them somewhere else?"

Eddie scanned his eyes "Sir look! Van is still parked here! They should be here!" 

Joe nodded "Search the area! Look everywhere! I will not leave until the boys are found!" he ordered the six cops and saw them scatter away in different directions. Joe's eyes fell on the bike. He knew this bike. Where...where..."Oh my God!"

"What happened Sir?" asked Eddie

"What in the world is Mick's bike doing here?!

NOT FAR AWAY 

Cisco and Mick walked through the bushes with heavy heart. They needed to find their friends soon. After hearing gunshot Cisco feared if they were too late. Few minutes later they heard footsteps. Mick motioned his friend to hide behind a tall tree and get ready to strike. Cisco nodded nervously and did as he was told.

Len walked through the uneven path, clutching the branch tightly in his hand. He hoped Barry would not wake up. "Scarlet will definitely freak out" thought Len. At that exact moment Cisco and Mick emerged behind the tree and swung the bar at him aiming to hit thinking the person was Lewis. 

Len saw two figures suddenly pop out from the tree and charge at him. He quickly held his hands out and was face to face with his attackers.

Mick yelled at Cisco "STOP! IT'S LEN!"

Cisco gasped "Oh my God! Len I am so sorry! I almost killed you!'

Len's hands were still up. He was beyond shocked. Mick and Cisco were right infront of him. The trio stood staring at each other for few seconds not trusting their eyes. Snapping out of shock Mick lunged himself at Len hugging him tightly, tears of happiness leaking from his eyes. Len hugged him back and felt Mick's hand patting his back few times "Thank God we found you! Are you okay?"

Len nodded wiping his shinning tears "What are you both doing here? How did you find me?"

Cisco grinned "Rogue power! We will explain later. Where is Barry?"

"He is not doing good! We have to get him to hospital" Len answered

"What happened?" asked Mick

"I will explain you on the way! Let's go!" Len began running backwards and his both friends followed him. They reached where Barry slept peacefully. Len knelt down "Barry! Look...help is arrived! Scarlet?"

Barry was out cold. He didn't respond to Len no matter how many times he was called. Len's heart dropped to his stomach. Was he late? With shaky fingers he checked for a pulse and thanked God when he found a faint one. Mick hunched down and placed his hand on Barry's arm "Len, he is like burning furnace! Let's get him out of here!"

"NOT SO SOON" roared a voice behind them.

The trio took a about turn and met with a furious looking Lewis. His eyes held so much hatered "I told you...I will always find you! Say goodbye to your boytoy" he aimed at Barry and Len lunged himself on the boy and took him in his arms shielding his body with his own "No! You will have to kill me first" he closed his eyes and waited for his death

"No! Kill me first!" Mick said while he stood protectively infront of Len and Barry

"Hey! I was going to say that! Kill me first!" Cisco jumped beside Mick. 

Lewis growled "You kids are idiots! They are not worth it! Move out of my way!"

"Not happening" Mick announced and Cisco nodded in agreement

"Fine! You asked for it!" Lewis's finger pulled the trigger

A loud bang was heard. Blood seeped through the bullet hole. A body fell on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys propably know who was shot!! But still... any guesses?? Please review :-)))


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! This is the last chapter!! Thank you each and every one of you who has read liked and commented!!!  
> A special thanks to Passion_flower for being there with me from the start!!! Your reviews kept inspiring me to write more when I almost quit this fic!!!  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes!! Still trying to improve!!  
> Again...heartfelt thank you to ALL you awesome people!!  
> Enjoy :-)))

Hearing the gunshot Cisco screamed and cluched his stomach "Aaaaah...He shot me! I am dead! He had to choose me? What will happen to Lisa" he said dramatically

Mick rolled his eyes "Relax drama queen! You are not shot! Neither am I! Look!"

Cisco checked himself and was indeed not shot. He looked straight ahead where Lewis was standing

When Lewis was about to pull the trigger. He heard a shot being fired. His smile turned into frown. He didn't pull the trigger then.... suddenly he felt incredible pain in his shoulder. His hand slowly reached behind and it came out sticky and red. 

He had been shot!

Lewis turned to see his shooter. Joe West stood proud with his gun. His eyes looked fierce and protective "Don't you ever think of hurting my boy again!" Behind him stood Eddie and two other cops

Lewis fell on his knees. Mick came forward and gave a solid punch to his face that send the man sprawling to the ground. Joe came running "Mick Stop! You can't take the law in your hands"

Mick scoffed "Wanted to do that for so long"

Lewis snarled "This is not over! I will kill them!". Joe bend down and clamped the cuffs on his wrist "Shut up! Lewis Snart you are under arrest for kidnapping of both Barry Allen and your son and an attempt to murder. Not to forget the endless list of your previous crimes" Joe caught his collar "I will personally see that you rot in prison for the rest of your life" 

Joe's eyes fell on the two boys on the ground "Eddie! Call 911 immediately and get this scumbag out of here!" He then ran towards them.

Len who slowly lifted his eyes after hearing the gun being fired saw his father had been shot by Joe and now was being arrested. Relief cursed through his body "Scarlet...you are safe...it's over!" he wispered and began sobbing. He hugged Barry even tighter. 

Joe came forward with Mick and Cisco towering over their friends "Barr!" he eyes roamed over his son's body. Shock and anger settled in his eyes "What did the bastard do to him?"

"Please help him...please he..." Len coudn't talk anymore. His throat constricted and heavy tears rolled from his eyes. Joe nodded taking Barry's hand and could feel heat radiating from the boy "Oh Barr! Hang on kiddo" 

After fifteen minutes they heard sirens. Mick and Cisco ran to guide them. Joe placed his hand over Len's shoulder "Help has arrived Len!"

Len didn't answer just held Barry tightly. When the medics came close Joe spoke softly to Len "Son... medics are here! Let go!" 

Len shook his head "No!"

"Come on Len! We have to get him to hospital! He's going to be alright! You do want him to get better don't you?" Joe tried to coax him

Len nodded. He looked down to Barry's unconscious form, kissed his forehead and passed him to Joe who immediately gave the injured boy to the medics. 

Len was extremely tired. Now that the danger was over he felt adrenaline leave his body. He saw black spots invading his vision and could faintly see and hear the chaos as Barry was being strapped in a board, an oxygen mask being placed over his mouth and one of paramedic yelling about his rising fever. 

Len stood on shaky legs but felt the world spinning around him. He lost conscious before he hit the ground. Mick saw his friend falling "LEN!"

Joe turned and saw Len was unconscious "I need help here!" he shouted at one of paramedics. One of medic ran to the boy and checked his vitals "Don't worry! He is dehydrated and probably passed out due to exhaustion. We will load him with the other kid" saying that Len was loaded with Barry and they were raced to hospital.

TWELVE HOURS LATER

Len groggily woke up to sound of steady beeping. He was in hospital. Last thing he remembered seeing Barry..... BARRY! Where was he? Was he alright? His eyes frantically scanned the room and saw a figure sitting next to him in a chair reading newspaper. Must be Mick, he thought. He wanted to call out to him and ask about Barry but his throat felt dry making him cough. The person heard Len's cough and peeped through the paper "Len! You are awake! How are you feeling son?"

Len was shocked to see Mr West. What was he doing here? Wasn't he suppose to be with Barry? He did make it...right? he started to panic thinking something had gone wrong

Joe saw Len was panicking. He quickly placed his hand on his chest "Easy..calm down! Everything is alright!"

"B...Ba..Barry?" 

"He is fine Len! He is out of danger" You saved him!" Joe assured him and saw him calming down a little. He then made him drink some water and sat down in the chair.

"What happened? How is he? You should be with Barry! What are you doing here?" Len fired questions at Joe

Joe chuckled at him. The boy did love his son. A true love. He cleared his throat "Firstly let me tell you it's been twelve hours since you both were bought here!"

Len's eyes widened "Twelve hours?"

"Yes! You were dehydrated and had a broken rib! Doctors gave you high dosage of antibiotics so you could heal properly" Joe explained his condition

"Barry? Where is he?"

Joe's face fell. He took a deep breath "He suffered an internal injury to his abdomen where Lewis had kicked him several times. He was bleeding internally and that's what caused the high fever. If another few hours had gone by then..... he would have not made it. They had to operate. He had some minor bruises on his body. His...his ankle is sprained badly and....he suffered second degree burns under his foot. It might take a while before he will be able to walk"

Len stared at Joe. He knew and saw what Barry had endured. But hearing it from Barry's father made it sound ten times worse. Guilt was eating him. It was his fault. He wasn't able to keep him safe "I am so sorry Mr West! I coudn't keep him safe..I.."

"No! Don't you dare say that son!" Joe stopped him "My son is alive because of you! Lewis confessed everything. He told what he did to Barry and how you choose to stay when you could have easily gone with him"

"I will never leave him" Len's eyes were full of confidence

"I know!" smiled Joe

"Can I see him?"

Joe shook his head "You should rest son! Barry is still not awake!" Len got up from his bed "I feel fine! Please...I will rest....just once...I need to see him"

Joe coudn't say no to Len's pleading eyes "Fine! Promise me you will be careful and come back to this bed after you see him". Len promised .

Joe bought him to Barry's room and left to make a call to the lawyer. They had a case to file in court and Joe wanted to make sure that the kids got justice. Lewis would never be able to harm them again.

Len slowly opened the door. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. As he stepped inside he saw Barry laying on the bed looking so young and fragile. Many wires were attached to his thin body. A steady beeping sound comforted Len saying his Scarlet was alive. He came few steps closer...more closer...one more step and he was standing right next to the boy.

He ran his fingers on Barry's pale face. It was still warm "I am so sorry Barry! You didn't deserve this. Please forgive me. I ...I love you Scarlet!" Closing his eyes Len bend forward and kissed his forehead

"Sa..say it again!" came a voice

Len jerked. He saw Barry was awake and smiling at him. "Say it again Len" his voice barely a wisper 

"I am so..."

"No! The last line...say it again!" 

Len smiled and gave a small kiss on his lips "I love you Scarlet" I love you! I love you so much!" Barry smiled broadly "I love you too Len!"

Door opened and five people rushed inside "And We love you both!" they said in unison

Len rolled his eyes "What will it take for you guys to stop spying on us?"

Mick Cisco Caitlin Lisa and Iris stood smiling at the couple in front of them feeling happy to see their friends alive. 

"Iris! What are you doing with them?" Barry asked raising his eyebrow

Iris came forward and hugged Barry "Aww! Still recovering Iris! Go easy okay"

"Sorry! I am so glad to see you alright?" said iris holding back her tears

"We waited ten hours for you guys to wake up! You can't be mad at us!" said Cisco 

"Twelve hours to be precise!" Mick corrected him. Cisco scoffed "Don't count two hours we got lectured by Mr West for coming after them!"

Barry laughed but then winced. He wrapped his hand over his stomach. Len asked worriedly "What is it? Ate you in pain? Should I call the doctor?"

"I am fine Len! It's okay!" said Barry and then blushed when he saw all eyes were on them in awe

Len wasn't satisfied but let it go for now. He turned towards his friends "Thank you Mick ...Cisco for coming back then...you saved our lives!"

Mick waved his hand off "No thank you in friendship. Cisco nodded in agreement. Lisa gave a hug to her brother. She was glad finally everything was going to be alright "Should you be out of your bed?"

Len smirked "Of course! I had something important to do!"

"Like kiss Barry to consciousness?" Caitlin said with a teasing tone in her voice

Mick laughed out loud "That was nice one Doll!"

They heard door clicking open and Joe entered in "I knew you all were here! When will you kids start listening to me? And iris ...you too?" Iris smiled sheepishly. Joe then saw Barry was awake and he ran towards him "Barr! You are awake! How are you feeling? Did anybody called the doctor?"

"I am fine Joe! Thank you!

"Come on...let them rest! Out...all of you!" Joe ushered them out despite their protest. Len asked Joe if he could have few more minutes with Barry. Joe reluctantly agreed "Five minutes! Then you go back to your bed!" he left to get some caffeine.

Barry slowly moved to his side "Len..lay with me please!" The older boy nodded slid in the bed being careful with the wires and Barry's leg. He covered them both with the sheet. Barry laid his head on Len's chest "Thank you for saving me Len!". Len rested his chin on his head "Didn't do much of a good job. You were still hurt!"

Barry cuddled closer to Len "Your presence was enough for me! Though I don't really remember after I woke up in..garden?" Len laughed "It wasn't a garden Scarlet!"

Len then explained what happened...how he had to leave him...then met Mick and Cisco...Lewis was about to shoot them...his friends standing protectively...Joe shooting his father.

Barry heard with heavy heart. He felt really lucky to have met such great friends and it was all because of Len "Glad I met you. I love you Len!" Barry looked up and they shared a kiss. He then closed his eyes with a small smile on his face

"I love you Scarlet" Len said falling asleep within seconds. Joe came in and saw the two boys cuddled up together. He didn't have the heart to separate them so he slowly walked backwards and closed the door.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Are you sure about this Iris? What if he doesn't like it?"  
Barry said looking at the mirror for thirtieth time.

Iris raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow "Yes Barry! For the love of God ....just wear this jacket and get ready for your date!"

"Maybe I should try that red shirt" he eyed the shirt that lay under the pile of many shirts he tried before

"Barr! You are wearing a red shirt!" Iris squeaked at him

"But that one is plain and this has black thin stripes" argued Barry

Joe entered in Barry's room "If you change one more time I am going to shoot you!"

Barry giggled "Someone's getting impatient"

"And that someone is going nuts seeing you get ready. Come on kiddo! You are looking handsome!" Joe adjusted his black tie which Barry

"You think so?" Barry asked again looking at the mirror

The door bell rang and Barry felt his heartbeat quickened "He's here!"

"Go!" Iris pushed him "All the best!"

"Good luck" Joe hugged him

"Thank you!" Barry smiled and climbed down the stairs to welcome his date. He took a deep breath and opened the door. His eyes fell on Len who was looking absolutely ravishing . He wore dark blue shirt with black jeans and a over coat to go along. Barry stared at him for seconds and then he said "You are looking majestic!" 

Len didn't say a word instead kept gazing at him. Barry shifted on his feet "Ah Len! What is it?"

Len shook his head "Nothing! It's just...you look.."

"I knew it! I am looking bad right? That's why you are staring. Is it my hair? Or the tie is not matching? It's my shirt isn't it? I told Iris this wasn't looking good! I will go change if you want.. I.." Barry kept rambling and stoppped only when Len wrapped a hand on his waist amd pulled him closer. His other hand cupped his face and slowly bought their lips together.

The kiss was slow and delicate. Len tenderly moved his lips plunging his tongue into the younger boys mouth. Barry's hand came to up to grip Len's shoulder fingers digging in as they kissed for what felt like hours but mere seconds at the same time. It was slow deep and so damn intense. When air became an issue both broke apart panting heavily.

"Does that answer your list of questions Scarlet?" Len said breathlessly. Barry blushed and nodded. Len streched out his hand "Ready to go on our first official date?"

Barry smiled taking Len's hand in his "Always!".

THE END

Happy ending? Or Happy beginning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (SIGHS)It's over guys!! Gonna miss writing this story!!! Hope you liked the last chapter!! Please review for the last time!! And do tell if you want yet another crazy fic from me!!
> 
> I am reposting my other one shot 'BABY BROTHER' along with this chapter!! It's not a coldflash but I did enjoy writing it. Do check it out!! 
> 
> Again Thank youuuuuuu friends :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...how was it?? Anyone interested???


End file.
